


Finding Will Herondale

by CricketCat



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketCat/pseuds/CricketCat
Summary: Will had been missing for a month. But when Jem finally finds him, there is something very wrong...
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters and main story line belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare. I only own my own characters and story plot.
> 
> Set after Clockwork Prince but before Clockwork Princess.
> 
> Also available on Wattpad ;)

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

Jem sat in the dining room, his head resting on one hand and his eyes closed. Tessa was further away on the window seat, her hands clasped together firmly. They were both silent, exhaustion and worry crashing down on them both. Jem hadn't slept properly in weeks, and even when he had he was plagued by nightmares. He was surprised that he hadn't been ill yet, but he was also grateful. The Institute didn't need another person to worry about. 

"It's been a month, Jem," Tessa said quietly. "A month since we last saw him. I...I am beginning to fear the worst, and so is Cecily." Will's younger sister had only been at the Institute for a week before Will went missing. She was already blaming herself for his sudden disappearance.

"He is not dead," Jem said, but not unkindly. He then lowered his voice, almost speaking to himself. "I would know if he were dead."

"But what if he is seriously hurt?" Tessa asked. "Or worse, in the hands of the Magister? Jem, if he has him, you know he will ask for me in return for Will. I-I don't think I could deny him."

"Will would not want that," Jem said, standing and walking to the window. He gazed over the grey London sky. "He would never forgive you if you gave yourself in, or me for letting you for that matter." Tessa reached out and brushed his fingers, holding them lightly. 

"He would never forgive you either if you let yourself get ill," she said softly. "Jem, you look exhausted. Have you taken your medicine today?" He nodded but did not look at her. As much as he loved her, he hated it when she fussed over him like this, especially when there was more at stake. 

"Maybe we should go and get some fresh air," he said, changing the subject. "How about a walk in the park?" Tessa smiled faintly and nodded, gathering her skirts and standing. 

"It may do us both some good," she said. Jem called for Cyril to ready the carriage as Tessa went and fetched her hat. They met by the front doors and climbed in the carriage together for a silent journey. 

When they got to Hyde Park, Jem told Cyril that they should be back in a couple of hours, then, taking Tessa's elbow, he turned and led them down a path. 

The weather was cold, but at least there was no rain. Jem felt more calm than he had in weeks with Tessa next to him. But there was always that feeling in his stomach, the sharp pain as if he had been stabbed every time he remembered that Will was not there. They stopped by the pond to feed the ducks some bread that he had brought along but they soon stopped, remembering that Will always hated ducks. 

"Never trust a duck," Tessa said under her breath. 

"The last time I was here with Will," Jem said, walking on, "Was when he convinced me to feed them poultry pie. Then the time after that, I came here alone but Will followed me, claiming he was afraid the ducks may abduct me." 

"Maybe they abducted him," Tessa murmured. 

"It may be the only theory we have," Jem sighed. "If only my tracking rune would work. I'd be able to find him straight away and bring him home."

"You've tried hundreds of times, Jem," Tessa said gently. "We have looked everywhere. There's nothing more you can do."

"I know," Jem said. He kissed Tessa's forehead. "I just wish I didn't feel so helpless." They walked for another half an hour or so in silence, just savouring each others company. Then suddenly, Jem felt a stab from his parabatai rune. It was so painful that he took a sharp intake of breath and fell to his knees, his cane clattering to the floor and rolling away.

"Jem!" Tessa gasped, crouching next to him with her arms around his shoulders. "Jem, what is it? Are you ill?" But Jem could hardly hear her. He held tight onto her hand as a blood curdling cry of agony shot through his mind like a bullet. He was fairly certain that only he could hear it, but he couldn't be sure. There was one thing he was certain about though.

The scream was Will's. 

"Will," he choked.

"Will?" Tessa asked. "Jem, what's happening? Should I get Cyril?" Jem managed to shake his head as the pain subsided. He sat back against a tree near the path, Tessa kneeling in front of him.

"Jem? Please, you're scaring me," she said, her voice full of worry.

"I-I heard Will," he stammered. "I heard Will screaming."

"Is he-"

"No, he's not dead," Jem said quickly. "But- But he's in pain. I could feel it. I can't explain how, but something bad is happening to him, Tessa. He-" Jem broke off as another wave of pain hit him. But this was different. It felt...closer.

"He's here," Jem whispered, struggling to his feet. "Tessa, he's here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, running down the path. Jem felt something tugging at him, guiding him through the trees and bushes towards a destination. Finally, they emerged in a clearing and the tugging stopped. 

Tessa tensed beside him, gripping his hand. "Jem," she said. "Jem, look." She pointed to the middle of the clearing where a body lay on its back. His face was bloodied and bruised, a deep gash glistened scarlet on the side of his head. 

The black Shadowhunter gear was ripped to shreds, the weapons belt empty. Deep slashes covered his body, and one arm and leg looked twisted at an impossible angle. 

But the windswept black hair was so familiar and recognisable.

"By the angel, Will..." Jem whispered. He then rushed forward, collapsing to his knees by Will's side. Tessa wasn't far behind him, cradling Will's head on her lap, tears in her eyes. 

"Oh Will," she sobbed. "Jem, what happened to him? What do we do?" Jem didn't know. He quickly brought out his stele, drawing iratze after iratze on Will's feverish skin. But they did nothing, just faded into his skin. 

"We have to get him back to the Institute and call the Silent Brothers," Jem said. "My iratzes aren't working and the amount of blood he's losing... We have to hurry." Jem pulled Will's arm over his shoulders, Tessa on the other side. It was hard work, but they somehow managed to drag him back to the carriage where Cyril jumped down in shock. 

"Is that Master Will?" he asked in disbelief. "Bloody hell- begging you pardon Miss- what happened to him?" Jem shook his head in reply and helped Cyril get Will into the carriage. Tessa held him once again on her lap as Cyril set the carriage into motion, driving as fast of the horses could run. Will groaned and mumbled each time there was a bump, obviously in considerable pain even unconscious. He muttered and moaned in his sleep some incomprehensible words, only some of which Jem could make out:

"...I don't know where it is ...evil creature...don't hurt them, please...not James...get out of my head... don't trust anyone...demon...leave Tessa alone..."

All these mumblings hardly made sense at all to Jem, but they worried him. Despite finding Will, he still had an extremely bad feeling that something else was going on. Jem placed a hand on Will's burning forehead, hoping his touch may calm him. 

"Jem," Tessa choked out, her eyes puffy from crying. "This looks awfully like..."

"Torture?" Jem whispered. "I was thinking the same thing. This was no demon attack. Someone took him and...and did this to him for some reason..." He met Tessa's eyes and a single word passed between them.

Mortmain.

They finally arrived at the Institute. Cyril jumped down, helping Jem with Will who groaned louder.

"The angel's opponent...I don't know what you want...bronze wolf...I'll never tell you...fire...metal monster," he moaned. 

Cyril glanced at Jem but didn't say anything. As soon as the doors were open, Jem shouted as loud as he could for Charlotte before they carried Will to the infirmary. Tessa was running behind them, her hair coming out of her chignon. 

She rushed to open the door then Jem and Cyril laid Will down on a bed as carefully as they could. Will thrashed as much as he could with his injuries, his black hair a stark contrast against the white pillows. Jem shuddered, thinking of the last time he was here with Will. It had taken hours to pick out each shard of metal from Will's back.

"Jem! What is it?" Charlotte cried, rushing into the infirmary. She froze when she saw the condition Will was in. "Oh my goodness, is that Will? What happened? Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Jem said, standing by the side of Will's bed opposite Tessa. "We think it could be Mortmain."

"Really?" Charlotte asked. "But it has been a month. If Mortmain had captured Will...well, the kind of man he is, he would have gloated about it to our faces."

"But who else?" Tessa whispered. 

"Charlotte, you have to call the Silent Brothers," Jem said. Charlotte nodded. 

"Yes, of course, I will," she said then rushed off again. 

Jem turned back to Will who was tossing and turning. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was still mumbling what sounded like strange riddles. 

"What is he talking about?" Tessa asked. "Metal monsters? Well, that sounds like Mortmain's automatons. But 'the angel's opponent'? 'Bronze wolf'? He sounds like he's living a memory, like he's talking to someone else about leaving us alone."

"There is something seriously wrong here," Jem said quietly. "This is not just some act of punishment or rage. It seems...planned almost." 

"You think whoever did this meant for this to happen?" Tessa said. "It's a dark theory, Jem." 

"Tessa, look at him," Jem said. "Will is one of the strongest people I know and yet...he's..." Jem covered his face with his hands. "We've been through a lot, Tessa," his voice muffled. "I've seen Will in the worst of situations. He's seen me clinging to life. You wouldn't know how bad it got sometimes... But this...I've never seen him like this."

"He will get better, Jem," Tessa said. "We found him. We'll be here to help him get through whatever happened to him." She stood from her chair.

"I shall talk to Cecily. She needs to know we've found him." Jem nodded and watched as she walked out. 

Jem faced Will, laying a hand in his parabatai's shoulder. "Wake up, Will," he said softly. "You have to wake up." Will whimpered and tossed on the pillow. As he shifted on the bed, his sleeves rode up and Jem noticed the raw flesh circling his wrists, almost like a burn or brand seared into his skin. With a jolt, Jem realised that Will had been shackled, perhaps for many days. But no normal shackles could leave marks like that, could they?

Knowing it was hopeless, Jem tried another iratze on Will's skin to try and fix his broken arm. Once again, the healing rune just sank into his skin, having no effect on his injuries.

"That is interesting," Brother Enoch suddenly said from the door. Jem whipped around abruptly. Brother Enoch entered the room, Charlotte just behind him. "I see you have found your missing parabatai. Let me see how I can help him." Jem stepped aside. 

"Whatever you can do," Jem said, "Do it." Charlotte left the room but Jem stayed with Will as Brother Enoch worked on his injuries, mending broken bones and healing gashes with runes more powerful than Jem would ever understand. 

When he was finally done, Will looked a lot better with all broken bones healed and gashes healed up, leaving thick, white scars in their place. But the brands braceleting his wrists still remained.

"These are strange wounds," Brother Enoch said, examining Will's wrists, turning them over in his hands. "Runes do not seem to affect them. And as for his mental state..."

"What do you mean, his mental state?" Jem asked. "Brother Enoch, what is wrong with him?" The Silent Brother lay a hand on Will's feverish forehead. Will flinched and whimpered, and Brother Enoch pull his hand away. 

"I cannot sense his thoughts," he said. "I cannot not see where he has been in the past month, or who he met during that period. I cannot see anything."

"How is that possible?" Jem asked. "A block in his mind, perhaps?"

"No," Brother Enoch said. "I could sense a block. But I can sense nothing. It is almost as if something is fighting me." The Silent Brother stood for a moment, thinking to himself. "I shall research this. Call for me as soon as he wakes. He shall need my attention again." 

Brother Enoch glided towards the door then paused. "You need to be prepared for the worst, James, when your parabatai wakes. I fear he was been through something that may have changed him. He may not be the person you remember." 

And with that, the Silent Brother left.

Jem collapsed back into the chair by the bed. Will might have changed? It didn't seem possible. God, Jem could only imagine what had happened to him. But Will would get through it, wouldn't he? He was Will. He always did. 

But the sick feeling returned to Jem's stomach. 

What if Will was damaged beyond repair?


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem is so relieved when Will wakes up but soon discovers that Will is not the boy he used to know...

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

"Jem? How is he?" Tessa's voice cut through the heavy cloud of sleep that Jem was falling under. He jerked awake, lifting his head up tiredly. It had been three days since they had found Will and Jem had not left his side, even for meals. Brother Enoch had visited every so often but there was no change in Will's condition. He was insensible, muttering and murmuring about what seemed like nonsense half the time. But whatever he was talking about, it was clear that it scared him. Jem so desperately wanted to help him in some way. Whatever Will was facing, Jem didn't want him to face it alone. 

But the worst part was, there was nothing he could do.

"The same," Jem replied, sitting up in the chair from the slumped position he had been in. "I've tried everything." Tessa came towards him and placed her hands on his tense shoulders, massaging them so they relaxed. 

"He'll come back to us," she said. 

"Yes, but who will he be when he does?" Jem asked. He couldn't stop thinking about what Brother Enoch had said. He was terrified that he might lose his parabatai. 

God, he always thought that it might be Will who lost him, he had never thought it might be the other way around.

"He will still be our Will," Tessa replied. "And we will be here to help him through it." Jem nodded, running his eyes.

"Why don't you go and get some rest?" Tessa suggested. "I can stay here with him."

"No, I'll be all right," Jem said. "You can go. Besides, Will needs my strength to heal. It won't do him any good if I'm far away from him."

"All right, if you are sure," Tessa sighed. "Call for me if you need me." She left him once again to his thoughts, but Jem was grateful. He just wanted to think. 

Suddenly, there was a flicker of movement from Will's face. Jem rose to his feet slowly. Did he imagine it? But no, Will's eyes were fluttering open. His eyelids drew back and Jem was relieved at the sight of Will's familiar blue eyes. 

"Will," Jem said. "Thank God you are awake. It's all right; you're in the Institute. How are you feeling?" Will stared at him with the fear of God etched all over his face. 

"Who-who are you?" he stammered. Jem felt his blood go cold at the very words. Everything in the world seemed to spin, not looking like the world he knew at all. 

Who are you? It wasn't possible. Will could never forget who his parabatai was.

"It's me, Will," Jem said slowly. "It's Jem. Your parabatai."

"I-I don't know you," Will stuttered. "Where am I? What's going on? What's happening?" He then struggled up, tumbling off the bed. Jem yelped in surprise, rushing towards his parabatai. 

"Will? Will, are you all right?" he exclaimed. Will let out a cry of terror and crawled away on his hands and knees.

"Get away from me!" he shouted. "Don't come near me!" He scrambled to his feet but groaned in pain as his did so, holding his ribs. Jem couldn't help but notice the brands around Will's wrists was bleeding, his blood dripping down his hands. 

"Will, you need to calm down," Jem said, holding out his hands. "You're bleeding. You have to let me help you. Just breathe, Will. Just relax." But Will wasn't listening. His eyes were flicking about the room so quickly, widening in fear. His breathing was sharp and shallow.

"I don't know where I am," he said. "I don't know where I am. What's going on? Where am I?"

"Will-" Jem started but Will interrupted him.

"Stop calling me Will!" he shouted. "I don't know who that is! I don't know who you are! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Each word stabbed Jem. Even when Will was in his blackest moods, he had never been quite like this. 

Before Jem could stop him, Will had stumbled out of the infirmary, sprinting as fast as he could down the corridor. Jem cursed. Despite his injuries, Will was still faster than him. 

Rushing out of the infirmary, Jem ran down the corridor Will went down.

What was happening? How could Will not remember anything?

Jem checked each room he past, looking for his, once again, missing parabatai. As Jem passed the drawing room, he heard Charlotte's voice, gentle and soft, from within. Jem opened the doors slowly, seeing Charlotte crouched on her knees by the sofa, holding out her hand to Will who was huddled in the corner, cradling his bleeding wrists. 

Jem drew in a sharp breath. Will looked so scared and vulnerable, something that even Jem had hardly seen. Charlotte looked at Jem with a questioning and worried look. 

"James," she said. "Jem, what happened to Will? Why is he acting like this?" She stood and came towards Jem, but kept an eye on Will in the corner who likewise glared at them. 

"I don't know," Jem said quietly, so not to frighten Will further. "He woke up and I started talking to him then he just...He says he doesn't remember who I am, or who he is for that matter."

"How is that possible?" Charlotte whispered. Jem turned to Will and approached him cautiously, crouching to the floor like Charlotte had. It was strange, treating Will like a small and scared animal but Jem was afraid he'd run again. 

"Will?" he said softly. Will almost tried to melt into the wall to get further away from him. "Will, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend." 

"Where am I?" Will choked out, still holding his bleeding wrists, his face tight with pain. "What did you do to me? Why can't I remember anything?" Jem glanced at Charlotte then brought his gaze back to Will, inching closer. 

"You're in the London Institute," Jem said. "It's your home, remember?"

"No," Will said. "I-I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?" His pupils dilated again and his breathing became ragged. 

"Hey, hey, it's all right," Jem said softly. He was almost close enough to touch him. "I know this must be scary and confusing, but I'm here to help. Your name is William Herondale. You are seventeen years old and a Shadowhunter, like me and Charlotte. My name is James Carstairs, but most people call me Jem, you included. I'm your parabatai."

"I can't remember any of this," Will said. "My name is Will Herondale? I don't remember that name. What is a Shadowhunter? What is parabatai? I don't know any of this. Please..."

"It doesn't matter now," Jem said. "I'll explain to you later. But first, I need you to tell me everything you do remember, all right? Can you do that for me? Then we'll tell you everything we know and answer all the questions we can for you." Will gulped but nodded very slowly. Jem smiled and helped Will into a nearby chair. 

"All right," Jem said, drawing a chair opposite Will. "I'm going to have a look at your wrists while you tell me what you do remember." Will looked sceptical. "It's going to be fine," Jem said. "You can trust me, Will." Very slowly, Will extended his shaking hands towards Jem. 

"Jem," Charlotte said quietly. Jem looked up. Charlotte had been so silent that he'd almost forgotten she was there. All his attention was focussed on Will. "I'll shall talk to Cecily and Tessa. They need to be prepared. I shall also send up Sophie with some supplies. Brother Enoch told me the Marks are not working." Jem nodded and Charlotte left the room.

"Who are Cecily and Tessa?" Will asked. "I-Their names sound familiar."

"Cecily is you sister," Jem said, studying the brands circling Will's wrists. They were unlike anything Jem had ever seen, seared deep into the skin as if the manacles had been red hot. "And Tessa is my fiancé, but also a friend of yours."

"Cecily... She- she arrived recently?" Will asked. "I-I can't quite remember. I was angry at her for some reason, wasn't I?"

"You didn't want her to have this kind of life," Jem said gently, not looking Will in the eye. "You wanted her to go back to Wales. But it's good that you are remembering some things."

"And Tessa," Will said. "I think I remember her. She has grey eyes and brown hair." He then hesitated, pondering on something. 

"Didn't she hit me with a water jug?" 

Despite everything, Jem laughed. "Yes, she did when you rescued her from the Dark House," he chuckled. "You were always a little sore about that." Will smiled a little then grimaced as Jem gently turned his hands over. 

"Sorry," Jem said. 

"I get the feeling that you are always the one that binds up my wounds," Will said. Jem pursed his lips together. This felt so odd. Talking to Will always felt like the most natural thing in the world, but this was strange and alien to Jem. It was almost like talking to a curious child who wanted every word you said explained to him.

"Normally," Jem replied. "But most of the time I use healing runes- they are like symbols that Shadowhunters draw on their skin. Each symbol does a different thing. Bandaging is a little new for me, actually." Across the room, the door opened and Sophie walked in, balancing some towels and bandages in one hand while carrying a bowl of water in the other. 

"Ah, thank you very much, Sophie," Jem said. Sophie set the supplies down but couldn't help staring at Will.

"Welcome home, Master Will," she said a little tentatively.

"Umm...thank you, Sophie?" Will said. Sophie raised her eyebrows and looked at Jem, slightly shocked. Jem smiled sadly. Sophie and Will had never really got on until Will had told everyone of his curse. Ever since then, they had a sort of mutual respect for each other.

"Will that be all, Master Jem?" she asked, almost as if in a daze. 

"Yes, thank you, Sophie," Jem said. Sophie curtsied then left them alone. Jem took a towel and soaked it in the water.

"This might sting a little," he said. Will bit his lip and nodded. Jem started to clean up the brands around Will's wrists, wiping away the blood. The more he cleaned, the worse the wounds looked. They should have been healed by the iratzes...unless they were caused by something demonic. But what could have caused wounds like this? Jem then bandaged Will's wrists carefully. 

"Thank you," Will said quietly. 

"You're welcome," Jem replied. He sat back in his chair. He studied Will's face, usually so full of confidence and humour. Now, he looked confused, frightened and a little nervous.

"So, what can you remember?" Jem said, finally breaking the awkward silence. Will looked up at him from his freshly bandaged wrists. 

"I remember constantly being in darkness," he said quietly. "I remember a- a room with bars and chains... And-and a man. There was definitely someone there with me."

"Who? Who was it, Will?" Jem asked then caught himself. "I'm sorry. That was impatient of me."

"I-I can't remember." Will bunched his hands up into fists, his face tight. Jem desperately wanted to place a hand on his shoulder and tell him it was all going to be all right. But he had to remember that Will didn't know who Jem was and so he probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture as the old Will would have. 

"We'll figure it out," Jem said gently. "It's what we do. Now how about you get some rest before dinner? I'll take you to your room."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his memory completely gone, Will struggles to recall the faces of his friends and family. But when Cecily takes it too far, Will runs...

-*-*-*-*- Tessa -*-*-*-*-

Tessa sat with Cecily in the dining room as Charlotte wearily explained Will's condition. "It seems that the injuries Will sustained have had a greater effect than we could have foreseen," Charlotte said. 

"What's wrong with him?" Cecily asked. "I don't understand. I thought you said that the Silent Brothers healed him." Charlotte gave Cecily a sad look and patted her hand sympathetically. 

"They healed most of his injuries, Cecily, save a few," Charlotte said. "It seems that whoever took Will has not only tortured him but has also..."

"Also what?" Tessa asked. Her heart was pounding like a drum. What could possibly be wrong with Will that the Silent Brother's couldn't fix?

"Will has lost his memory," Charlotte said. Cecily and Tessa both gasped aloud. "He has no recollection of the Institute, or any knowledge of Downworld or Shadowhunters."

"But does he remember us?" Cecily said, her voice desperate. "Please say he remembers me..." Charlotte shook her head sadly. 

"He does not remember anything," she said. "He doesn't even remember Jem." Cecily stood from her seat so suddenly that it made Tessa jump. 

"I don't believe you," she said. "I want to see him. Where is he?" Tessa bit her lip. As much as she wanted to see Will, she didn't think it was a good idea to see him. It would just upset and confuse him to see them when he didn't know who they were. That wouldn't be fair.

"Cecily," Tessa said, as gently as she could. "Perhaps it would be best if we gave Will some time. It wouldn't be fair to him. He might feel that we have certain...expectations of him." 

"But-" Cecily broke off, staring at the door which had just opened. 

"Jem," Tessa said, rising to her feet and rushing to him. Jem gave her a small smile and pecked her on the cheek. Tessa lowered her voice. "Where's Will?" She asked. "Is he all right?"

"In his room," Jem replied. "I thought that perhaps a familiar space might bring back some memories...and maybe if he had some time to think, things may become a little clearer for him."

"Is it a good idea to leave him alone?" She said quietly.

"I'm not sure," he said. "We'll have to find out." They all sat down again while Jem explained his conversation with Will. He kept running his hands through his hair as he talked and Tessa worried. His hands were shaking so badly that she enclosed them with her own. 

"Are you all right?" She asked him softly as Cecily and Charlotte talked. He gave her a weak smile. 

"Nǐ dānxīn tài duōle," he said. "Dàn zhè jiùshì wèishéme wǒ ài nǐ."

You worry too much. But that is why I love you.

"Is that the only reason why you love me?" She said, smiling. He kissed her forehead.

"There are many reasons why I love you," he murmured. They decided to have an hour to prepare themselves before dinner and then Jem would collect Will from his room.

Tessa wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Will to come to dinner. She was afraid that it might overwhelm him to see them all at once. But she didn't say anything, and returned to her room alone. 

She sat on the bed and fiddled with her angel pendant. If she was honest with herself, it was a painful kind of relief that Will had lost his memory. She was disgusted with herself for thinking so but she couldn't deny the truth. 

Her conversation with Will after the Council meeting that day still made her feel sick. She had felt awful - still felt awful - about turning him down. 

Her heart was torn in half between two boys who may have been completely different but were bonded so closely that it was impossible to love one but not the other. 

She loved Jem with all her heart. He made her feel calm and safe. His affection was dear and tender which matched his kindness. And when he kissed her, it was like cool and gentle water after walking through a boiling desert with raging thirst. 

Will was the opposite. He wasn't soft and gentle but made her feel wild and uncontrolled, like raging fire. He kissed her with everything he had and never held back. It was like fire of Angels. 

But now he had lost his memory, he wouldn't remember any of that. He wouldn't remember the pain he went through to keep away from her to allow Jem to be happy. He wouldn't remember his curse and the reason he stayed away from his family. He wouldn't remember her. 

She wasn't sure if she could see him tonight and act normal. 

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

An hour later, Jem stood in front of Will's door, his hand raised to knock. There was no sound coming from within the room, which worried him slightly. He knocked gently then opened the door, peering inside. 

Will was sat on his bed, his back facing the door, looking down at his hands, obviously deep in thought. He was shirtless but didn't seem in the process of putting a shirt on. Jem was about to say something but then he noticed the scars on Will's back. 

As a Shadowhunter, you got used to scars from various runes and battles. Some Shadowhunters were even proud of their scars.

Will's were different.

Thick, white lines criss-crossed his back and arms that no rune would leave. They looked jagged and rough, as if some had been slashed and others cut. Jem had no idea what caused them, but he knew they weren't there before Will went missing.

Jem cleared his throat. "Will," he said. "Erm...dinner is ready." Will turned and nodded, pulling on his shirt and collar.

"Thank you, James," he said formally. Jem bit his lip. Will was rarely formal in front of him. 

Jem led Will through the corridors of the Institute, pointing out different rooms while they went. 

"Did you get any rest?" He inquired politely. Will stared straight ahead, not looking Jem in the eye. 

"A little," he replied. "I didn't sleep much because..." He trailed off and stopped walking. Jem stopped as well and turned to face him.

"Nightmares?" He asked gently. Will nodded, leaning up against the wall. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jem continued. Will snapped his gaze to him, and for a moment, Jem was scared. 

"No." 

"All right." Jem turned and continued walking towards the dining room but his heart was slamming into his ribs. This was not the Will he remembered. He sounded so...hopeless. 

They reached the dining room doors and Jem laid a hand on them. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, glancing at Will. He looked pale and nervous but he nodded.

"I'm sure," he said. "I might be able to remember something if I see everyone." Jem opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

Will took a deep breath, composing himself before having to meet the family he couldn't remember. Even though he was exhausted, sleep didn't come easily to him in the hour he had alone. And even when he did manage to close his eyes, his dreams were full of frightening scenes and muddled faces and voices.

There was one clear memory, but Will was too scared to think through it. 

Clearing his head, Will stepped into the dining room. The buzz that had been filling the room immediately silenced as everyone stared at him. Will suddenly felt self conscious of himself and looked down sheepishly. 

Jem was standing behind the chair of a beautiful girl with intelligent grey eyes and shining hazel hair that went well with her yellow dress. Against his will, Will's heart was a flutter whenever he laid eyes on her.

Tessa, he thought. 

She locked eyes with him and gave him a small, encouraging smile but Will ripped his gaze away fiercely. He shouldn't be looking at her like that. He shouldn't be looking at her at all because...because-

He couldn't remember why. 

His memory loss was so frustrating. He could remember feelings or moments of dejevu but never why or how they came about. 

"Will," a voice said. It was the woman at the head of the table, the one that had found him earlier. Charlotte was her name, he thought. 

"Would you like to sit down?" Charlotte continued. She gestured to the seat between Jem and a sturdy, fair-headed boy but opposite another girl who was sitting next to Tessa. 

Cecily. His sister. The sister he couldn't remember anything about. 

Will looked to Jem just on instinct. Jem gave him a nod and Will moved forward, sliding into the seat. 

"So, now that we are all here," Charlotte said, settling down herself. "On behalf of everyone, Will, welcome home. I know that this is hard for you but I promise that I will do everything in my power to find out who did this to you and bring them to justice." Will caught Jem's eye, who was studying him careful. 

"Thank you, Charlotte," he said. "I- I'll try to help you as much as I can." 

"I know you will," Charlotte said, "But you mustn't feel pressured to answer questions that you don't know the answer to." 

"I know," Will said. "But I'll still try." After that, the conversation moved to someone named Mortmain and how close they were to catching him. Will didn't know who this person was but, as most things did, the name sounded familiar. 

Jem and Tessa were both watching him carefully throughout the meal. It was almost as if they were waiting for something but trying to ignore it was going to happen.

He kept quiet most of the way through dinner, just listening and trying to soak up as much information as possible, looking for clues from his past. 

"I'm sorry," Cecily said, rising from her seat and interrupting the conversation. "But are we really just going to sit here and pretend that this isn't happening?" 

"Miss Herondale," Charlotte said, her voice firm. "We have talked about this. We mustn't confuse Will or make him feel as if certain expectations are on him. Please, sit down." 

"No, I refuse to do nothing," Cecily said. She turned to face Will who watched her with confusion written on his face. "Will, you have to remember me. I'm Cecily, your sister."

"I know who you are," Will said quietly. Cecily almost looked relieved but then that steely expression returned.

"If you remember me," she said, "Then you have to remember Wales, when you lived with Mam and Dad. You used to climb trees with me and Ella." 

"I..."

"Cecily," Jem warned, looking at Will with concern. "I don't think-"

"Don't you remember when you left?" Cecily continued. "When Ella died? You ran away that night and left us alone. I never understood why." Will's head was spinning. He left his family? Why? What on Earth possessed him to do that? He placed a hand to his forehead.

"That is enough, Cecily," Tessa said firmly. 

"And I came here to find you and bring you home," Cecily said. "But you weren't happy to see me. In fact, you shouted and yelled at me to go home. How can you not remember any of this?" 

Will's stomach was churning and his head spinning. No, not spinning. It was pounding. "Erm...excuse me," he said quietly. 

"Will-" Jem started but Will had already pushed back his chair and ran from the room.

***  
Will crashed through the front doors of the Institute though he had no idea how he knew which way to go. He fell to his knees on the cold stone steps, smashing his elbows as he fell, his dinner coming back up. 

Taking deep, ragged breaths, he tried to stop the tears falling. He hated himself for not remembering. What was stopping him? 

Will sat up once he had finished retching, sitting on the steps with his elbows leaning on his knees. The fresh air had helped to clear the pain in his head, but it didn't stop him from shaking. Plus, the brands around his wrists had started bleeding again; he could see the scarlet blood through the bandages. 

"Will," a voice sighed from above him. Jem eased himself down on the step above Will, laying down his jade cane next to him. 

Will didn't turn to look at him. Instead, he just stared ahead at the gates. He just wished Jem would go away and leave him be. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think?" Jem said. When Will didn't answer, he continued. "It is not often you get to see the stars in London. Most of the time horrible, grey clouds block them from view." Jem slid down to the next step, sitting next to Will. Even then, Will didn't look at him.

"Just think," Jem whispered. "Most of these stars have watched this Earth for centuries, and they will likely watch it for centuries more. They have seen bloody wars and battles. They have seen the brilliance of love and friendship. They have seen the start of life itself. Everything you could think of, they have witnessed-"

"But what good is having witnessed these things if you cannot remember it?" Will snapped. He expected Jem to be hurt, to walk away and leave him. But Jem did something Will didn't expect. 

He took hold of Will's wrist. "Your memory is somewhere, Will," he said. "And I promise that I will not stop until we find it again." 

"But what if we never do?" Jem smiled sadly. 

"You must have faith that we will," he said. "We know people who might be able to help. But we need a place to start..." Will thought about his dream that he had before dinner. It scared him to even think about it, but he trusted Jem. Maybe it was because of this parabatai thing he said they were, but Will knew he could trust him.

"I did have a dream," he said slowly. "But I think it was a memory. I'm not sure how helpful it will be, but it could be a place to start from." 

"You don't have to tell me if it causes you pain," Jem said. He was already seeing to Will's wrists again, unwrapping the bandages to inspect the wounds.

"No, I think I need to tell you," Will said. He took a deep breath, and began to speak.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will re-lives one of the only memories he has left and it is up to Jem to help him figure it out...

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

"Have you decided to give up yet?" The deep voice asked. Will lifted his head slowly, his dark locks plastered to his forehead with sweat. Blood was running down his wrists from the shackles that were clamped around them. They burned but he refused to show weakness.

"No, I won't give up!" Will spat, the chains that raised his arms above his head rattling. "Not to a coward who won't show his face." The man, who stood behind the bars to Will's cell, made no move to remove the shining bronze mask of a wolf from his face.

"I will not be tempted to reveal my identity to you, William Herondale," he said, his voice monotone. "Now, tell me where it is, and I will let you go. It's as simple as that."

"When the Shadowhunters find me," Will growled. "And they will find me, you'll wish you were never born." The man laughed.

"The Clave does not know where you are, Mr Herondale," he chuckled. "Nor do they care for one useless Shadowhunter brat. As for your friends at the Institute...well, I could bring one of them here. Perhaps your patabatai? Maybe then you'll be you will be a bit more forthcoming." Will yanked on the chains, making them rattle but ignoring the burning in his wrists.

"If you touch him," he hissed, "There won't be a place on Heaven or Earth where you can hide from me."

"Then Hell will be my friend," the masked man smirked. "Do not worry, Mr Herondale. I will have what I need from you soon enough." He gave a slight nod. Will's wrists were yanked further up towards the ceiling, his feet dangling. He cried out in agony as the burning in his wrists increased, searing his skin. 

The bronze masked man stood and watched, waiting for a confession that Will would never make.

***

"Will," Jem said urgently, shaking him. "Will!" Will blinked out of his daze and for a moment, felt panicked as he tried to remember where he was, his hands gripping the stone step.

"I..."

"It's all right," Jem said. "You went off somewhere...in there." Jem pointed to his head. "You were saying something about a man with a bronze wolf mask?"

"Yes," Will said. "I...I think he was the one who took me. But I don't remember where he took me, or why."

"You said he wanted something from you," Jem said. "So if we can find out what that is, then we can be a step closer to getting your memory back." Will nodded but looked down at his scarred hands. The memory wasn't a lot, he knew that. Jem was just trying to be kind. It just felt so hopeless, like trying to catch something that he knew was too far away.

Jem seemed to sense this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've done enough for tonight, Will," he said gently. "We can start looking for clues on this bronze wolf masked person tomorrow. But don't try and push your memories. They'll come when you're ready." Jem stood and held open the Institute door for Will.

"Come on," he said with a kind smile. "I'll rebandage your wrists before you go to bed. You need your rest." Will hesitated but followed him back inside the Institute, hoping that they would find something tomorrow.

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

"Jem? What are you doing still awake?" It was Tessa, walking into the library. Jem looked up from the book he was reading tiredly.

"I was just doing some light reading," he replied. Tessa stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders and peering over at the book on the table. 

"'The Weapons of Demons,'" she read out. "This is light reading? What are you doing reading a book like this at this time of night?"

"I'm trying to figure out what was used on Will's wrists," Jem said, running a hand through his hair. "We can't seem to heal them with runes, so I think something demonic was used on them. Perhaps a poison. Anyhow, they are bothering him, so I just wanted to find a way to lessen the pain...to make things easier."

"Perhaps you should stop for tonight," Tessa suggested. "It's been a tiring day." Jem sighed and closed the book.

"Maybe you're right," he said. He stood to his feet and took Tessa's elbow. "But we could have a midnight stroll first, couldn't we?" Tessa smiled and together they left the library, just walking the length the of the corridors in the Institute. 

"Was Will all right when you left him?" Tessa asked. "He didn't look very well at dinner." Jem closed his eyes and sighed.

"I think what Cecily said shook him slightly," he said. "He can't remember anything clearly, but he remembers feelings, emotions. I think he was reminded of some of those emtions by what Cecily said, but he couldn't think of the reasons why."

"Well, it is good that he is remembering, isn't it?" Tessa said. "At least you have something to work on." She hesitated. "Jem, you are much closer to Will than any of us are. I do not want you to feel as if you have to work everything out on your own. We are all here for you as well as him." Jem smiled sadly.

"I know." They reached Tessa's door and he kissed her cheek. "Try to get some sleep," he said softly, hugging her and stroking her hair. 

"I'll try," she whispered. "But Jem...I'm scared. I'm scared that we're going to lose him." Jem raised her chin, kissing her lips gently.

"We won't lose him," he murmured. "I will do everything I can to make sure of that. I promise." She nodded and looked down. He kissed the top of her head and bid her goodnight.

Once he was sure she was gone, Jem turned and headed back down the corridor. He reached the foot of the stairs and climbed to Will's room, opening the door slowly. 

Will was fast asleep inside, curled up into a tight ball. He was muttering and murmuring things that Jem couldn't understand, but nonetheless he sank down into the armchair by the bed. 

For the rest of the night, Jem watched over his brother, fearing that if he went to sleep, he would lose Will forever.

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

Waking up early the next morning, Will found Jem asleep in the armchair by his bed. Part of him felt confused to why Jem cared about him so much, but a small part was glad that Jem had stayed. 

Jem looked so peaceful just curled up on the chair. His silver hair was ruffled and sticking up from sleep. For some reason, Will thought that it was rare to see Jem so vulnerable like this. He got the feeling that Jem didn't let someone else take a burden often.

Suddenly feeling protective, Will drew one of the blankets from the bed and tucked it around Jem. He stirred and murmured something but stayed asleep. Will straightened up and crept out of the room.

Just letting his feet wonder, he travelled his thoughts as he walked. His dreams last night were as confusing as ever, but there were some images that flashed by that Will just managed to hold onto.

He saw Cecily and himself climbing trees with another girl, all laughing with each other. The land around them was green, but he had no idea where they were.

He saw Tessa just sitting on a window seat, a book in her hand as he watched her read. She had looked up and smiled at him, asking him for his opinion on a quote she had just read.

The last image that he caught was the one that confused and scared him the most.

It was of Jem, a younger Jem, perhaps thirteen, but something was wrong. Will was holding him by the shoulders as he coughed, his whole body spasming. Will could see blood splattering on the covelet and trickling down from the corners of his mouth. Will hardly knew what was happening but he knew it was bad. 

Finally, the coughing stopped and Jem went limp, leaning heavily on Will and breathing hard. 

"It's all right," Will had whispered gently although he didn't remember the words he was saying. "It's all right. It's over. It's over."

"I can't do this anymore, Will," Jem whimpered, bury his face into Will's shoulder. "Please, make it stop. Make it stop. Please. I can't-I can't..." Will was aware that Jem wasn't well and so didn't know what he was saying, but the words still hurt. He gently laid Jem down and drew the covers over his heaving chest. 

"I know it hurts," he said, knotting his fingers in Jem's sleeve. "I know that it hurts more than anything. But I'm here, and I promise I always will be. We can get through this together." He gripped Will's wrist.

"Don't leave me," Jem begged. Will didn't have to ask to know that Jem was afraid of the dark, afraid of what the dark brings.

"Never," Will whispered.

That dream was the scariest of all. Will wasn't sure if it was just anxiety because he didn't want to lose the only person who understood what he was going through, or if the memory was real and Jem really was very ill indeed. 

He was afraid to ask for the truth.

Will looked up and suddenly found himself in a library. The beauty of it took his breath away as he went forward, running a hand along the spines of books. A familiar feeling returned to him and realised that this had to be his favourite room in the Institute...at least, it was when he could remember. 

He stopped at one book on the shelf and pulled it out, reading the title: The Shadowhunter Codex. If Jem said they were Shadowhunters, then he would need to find out more about them. Will took the book to the table, settling down and beginning to read.

He went through the sections on werewolves, vampires, warlocks and faeries. He soaked up information on Shadowhunter culture and history. Finally, he read about the runes that Shadowhunters drew upon their skin. One rune fascinated Will: the parabatai rune. Jem had mentioned how they were parabatai, but he couldn't remember what it meant. So Will read up on everything he could about parabatai. It seemed that reading was the only thing he was good at right now. 

"Will?" He lifted his head and was surprised to see Tessa in the doorway. He stood abruptly, almost tripping over his chair. 

"Oh, Miss Gray, I...erm...would you like the library? I can leave you if you'd like," Will stammered. Tessa walked quickly across the room towards him.

"Oh no, please, stay," she said. "You need not leave." 

"I-I just thought that you would find it awkward for me to be here," Will said. Tessa shook her head.

"You mustn't push us away, Will," she said gently. "Let us help you." Will looked down.

"I'm trying," he said. "It's just that...I feel bad for all of you having to tell me everything again. I feel like a infant in a man's body. I just don't want to be a burden." 

"You are not a burden, Will," she said, shaking her head. "Please don't think you are." 

"I just don't know what to do," Will said, turning away and facing the window. "I feel as if I should act in a certain way, but I don't know how or why. I feel as if I should be doing something, but what that something is, I don't know. I just don't know."

"Then ask," Tessa said softly. "Ask us and we will give you the answers." Will hesitated, feeling the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. He clamped down hard on his lip with his teeth. What on Earth was he thinking? This was Jem's fiancé! He couldn't be having thoughts like that.

"I don't know where to start," he said.

"Start from what you do know," she replied, sitting down gracefully into a seat. 

"Jem," Will said. "I had a dream last night. He-he wasn't well...is he still ill? Or am I making it up?" Tessa looked slightly taken aback. 

"I-I don't think I am in a position to tell you that," she stammered. "Only Jem can tell you for it is his decision. You must ask him." 

"Oh." Tessa looked up at him, looking slightly guilty.

"I am sorry, but there are some things that are best told by the right person, at the right time," she said.

"I understand," Will replied. "It's just...I used to know these things. It's frustrating." 

"I know," she said gently. "But we will work it out. I promise." Will glanced away and at the window.

"Many promises are hard to keep," he murmured. 

"But this one will be kept." Will closed his eyes, the image of Jem flashing before his eyes. He had promised that he'd wouldn't leave him, and yet he had. Maybe the promises he made couldn't be trusted.

Maybe he couldn't be trusted.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jem journey to the Silent City to see if the Silent Brothers could find Sill's memory. After discovering a new lead, they head to where Will was last seen...

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

"You mustn't feel like you have to go," Jem said for the fourth time that breakfast. "If you don't feel comfortable with it, you must tell me." Will looked up tiredly from his tea.

"I must go," he said. "Regardless if I feel like it or not. It might be the only way to get my memory back." Jem bit his lip but didn't argue with him. 

"So you are planning to go to the Silent City today?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Jem said. "Perhaps Brother Enoch will be able to help Will more now that he is awake." 

"When are you planning to leave?"

"Brother Enoch said he'll meet us right after breakfast," Jem said. "Apparently Will's situation is something of great interest in the Silent City. They want to see him as soon as possible." Will snorted which made Jem grin. 

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're making it sound like I'm a science experiment," Will said. "Don't get me wrong, in the case of memory loss, I would be the perfect specimen. But I would rather be treated like a Shadowhunter, and from what I read about the Silent Brothers, I doubt they are going to."

Jem blinked. That sounded an awful lot like the Will he knew...but darker. Perhaps there was hope yet, but they'd have to work at it. 

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Tessa asked. 

"No, it's all right," Jem replied. "Will and I can handle this. Besides, if all goes according to plan, we'll be back in an hour." Tessa smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand underneath the table. God, he loved her so much. She was so strong, so strong for the both of them. Jem knew he could trust her with anything.

"Mrs Branwell?" a voice said. Jem looked away from Tessa's gorgeous eyes to listen to Gideon who sat at the end of the table. 

"Yes, Mr Lightwood?" Charlotte asked. 

"I was wondering if it were possible for me to meet my brother, Gabriel, today?" Gideon said. 

"You are surely not planning to go to Lightwood Manor again, are you?" she said. "Your father made it quite clear to you, Gideon, that if you were to go back, it could well end in disaster. I fear for your safety."

"I am not meeting him at the house in Chiswick," Gideon reassured her. "He has agreed to come to Hyde Park."

"Is there a particular reason for this meeting?" Charlotte questioned, raising her eyebrows. Jem knew she still didn't entirely trust Gideon.

"I just thought that, if Mortmain was connected to Will's disappearance and memory loss, then he might have shared it with my father, and perhaps Gabriel knows something that will help us," he said. He then looked down. "And, well, I suppose that I'd like to see him too." Charlotte's face softened. 

"Of course," she said. Gideon thanked her and returned to his toast.

"Well, I think we should get going," Jem said, folding his napkin and rising from his seat. "Are you ready, Will?" Will nodded, also standing and following Jem to the door. 

"Good luck, you two," Tessa called. Jem smiled and opened the door, gesturing for Will to go into the corridor. 

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

Will sat opposite Jem in the carriage as they rattled along the roads towards what Jem called the 'Silent City.' He leant his head on the window, watching London roll by. 

"Did you sleep better last night?" Jem asked suddenly. Will turned to look at him.

"Not really," he replied. 

"Nightmares again?"

"Some, yes," Will said. "But not all." He looked down at his hands, the question burning in his mind. "Why did you sleep in the armchair last night?" Jem looked slightly startled, but Will sensed that he wouldn't lie. 

"I...erm...I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be all right," Jem said. "And, well, I was worried that something might happen...that you might run." 

"I wouldn't run," Will said. 

"I know," Jem said, taking a deep breath. "I just...I just wanted to reassure myself." Will met his gaze and swallowed hard. 

"Jem, I need to ask you something," he said. He clasped his hands together as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. He was afraid to ask, but knew he had to. If he didn't, nothing would ever be as it was. "Are you-"

"We're here," Jem said, sitting up straight as the carriage slowed down. Will glanced out of the window to see a group of hooded men in parchment robes.

"Don't they look jolly," he grumbled. Jem grinned. 

"I wouldn't be saying that to them," he chuckled. His face then became more serious and he took a deep breath. "Just...just let me do the talking, all right? The Silent Brothers are ancient; they have knowledge more powerful than anyone. But they generally act as Shadowhunter's doctors and librarians put together. They guard the sacred archives of the Silent City as well as healing the sick and wounded. They are present at every birth, at every wedding, and at every death. They should be able to help you." He looked nervous, as if he was trying to convince himself. 

"What do you mean by 'ancient?'" Will asked. His shoulders were tense, his fists closed up tightly. 

"They're immortal," Jem explained. "They used to be Shadowhunters, but chose to have powerful runes put upon them so they can aid Shadowhunters for centuries to come. But they give up their eyes and their speech for it, and live in a world of darkness."

"Oh," Will said. Jem smiled grimly.

"And before I forget," Jem said, he leant forward, his elbows on his knees. "They can speak in your mind. They can see memories that you have buried in your subconscious. They know when you are lying. Just try not to react too much." Will's eyes widened. He suddenly felt sick. He didn't want these people shifting about in his head. What if they found something he didn't want them to find.

"Jem," he whispered. "I-I don't think I can do this." Jem laid his hand on Will's bandaged wrist.

"You can," he said softly. "I know you can. It won't be easy, but you've never done anything the easy way." He hesitated, taking a breath. "I'll be there the entire time. If anything goes wrong, I'll stop it, all right?" Will nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'm ready," he said. Jem nodded and opened the door to the carriage, hopping out. He looked up at Will and gave him an encouraging smile. 

"It's all right," he said. "Come on, the Silent Brothers are waiting." Will stood, climbing down from the carriage and joined Jem, standing nervously in front of the hooded men. 

"Brother Enoch," Jem said in a way of greeting, nodding his head. 

"James," the Silent Brother that had to be Brother Enoch said. "William."

Will blanched slightly as the voice entered his head, taking a nervous step back. Jem grabbed the arm of his jacket, bringing him forward again. He nodded at Will who gulped.

"Erm...good morning," Will replied. The Silent Brother's studied him curiously. Will felt extremely uncomfortable as they seemed to scrutinize him despite not having any eyes. In fact, they just made him uncomfortable in general.

"We have come to see what you can do to help Will," Jem said. Brother Enoch nodded. He turned with the rest of the Silent Brothers and walked down the steps, into the Silent City. Jem and Will followed cautiously. 

The world became darker and colder as the pair descended. Will could see his breath in puffs of mist in front of him. What kind of place was this? What kind of people willingly chose to be here? 

Jem dug into his pocket and pulled out a crystal like rock. Within seconds, it lit up with a bright, white light, illuminating the room around them. They were on a cliff, carvings cut deep into the black rock. Will gasped as he looked over the ledge of the path they were heading down.

"This is the Silent City," Jem whispered next to him, raising the stone. "Shadowhunters are buried here; their bones build this place." Will swallowed hard but followed Jem and the Silent Brothers in front. 

They reached a chamber, the walls engraved with strange carvings. The floor was covered in symbols, the lines thick and black. Will knew they were runes; they screamed deadly power. 

"Enter the circle, William Herondale," Brother Enoch said. Will raised his gaze and spotted the circle in the middle of the room, the edges of it rimmed with gold. He looked to Jem in apprehension.

"I can't go any further," Jem said to him softly. "You'll be fine. Trust them." Will nodded, taking a deep breath before going on alone. With one last look at Jem, he stepped inside the circle. 

The Silent Brothers surrounded him, cutting off Jem from view. Will swallowed down his panic. He could do this. He had to do this. 

"Open up your mind, William Herondale," Brother Enoch said. "For the process to work, you must open up your mind to us." Will closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. 

"I'm ready," he said. He felt a presence, something probing at his thoughts. It was small at first but it quickly got larger and more powerful as the rest of the Silent Brothers joined in. He squeezed his eyes shut and closed his fists.

"Do not fight us, William Herondale," the Silent Brothers said as one. 

I'm not, Will wanted to say but a flash of white light shot through his mind. He cried out in pain and just heard Jem calling out to him before everything went black.

***  
When Will opened his eyes, he was no longer in the Silent City. Instead, he was stood on a road, surrounded by dark buildings. The biting wind had swept the street bare of pedestrians and carriages. 

"Hello?" Will called. "Is anyone there?" He was answered by nothing but an echo. "Jem? Jem, where are you?" Again, nothing. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Will turned and gasped, his eyes widening. 

It was himself, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his hat pulled low. He was just walking, kicking the odd loose stone across the pavement. He looked so down, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Will whispered to himself...quite literally to himself. He watched as the other Will continued to trudge down the street, his head hung low. 

The wind suddenly picked up as Will watched his mirror image disappear into the darkness. But what his other self didn't see was the sinister shadows following behind him. 

"Look out!" Will cried. "They're going to kidnap you!" He shouted and yelled to try and warn his past self, but he couldn't be heard.

The world around him started to dissolve. Bricks and mortar were cracking, the buildings collapsing and the pavements crumbling into dust. Before the rest of street vanished, Will just managed to catch sight of a street name falling from the wall:

Gunthorpe Street.

"Will!" Someone shouted.

"Hello?" Will cried, each word ripping his throat raw. "Is someone there? Help me! Please help me!"

"Will, wake up!" The voice yelled. "Wake up, Will! Wake up!" 

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

As soon as the Silent Brothers began to sift through Will's mind, Jem knew something was wrong. Will's fists closed up so tightly that blood trickled from his wrists where the brands had started bleeding again. 

"Brother Enoch," he said. "I don't think-" He was cut off when a sharp stab of pain went through his parabatai rune. He gasped, pressing his hand to his heart and falling back against the wall, breathing hard. 

What was that?

On the other side of the chamber, Will cried out, his knees buckling. 

"Will!" Jem shouted. "Will!" Ignoring the Silent Brothers, Jem ran forward, kneeling by Will's side. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his whole body shaking. 

"Come on, Will, wake up," Jem said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Will, wake up! Wake up, Will! Wake up!" 

Will's eyes snapped open and he gasped, sitting bolt right up. Jem fell back with a noise of surprise. 

"Gunthorpe Street," Will croaked, looking around frantically. "I was at Gunthorpe Street!" 

"What do you mean?" Jem asked. "Will, are you all right?" 

"I-I remember," he stammered. "I remember being at Gunthorpe Street." He struggled up but swayed on his feet, his hand going to his head, the gash he had when they first found him having reopened. He groaned aloud.

"What happened to my head?" He asked no one in particular. 

"The gash just reopened," Jem said, standing as well and gripping Will's arm to keep him upright. "As did the wounds on your wrists." An odd thought passed over Jem's mind but he dismissed it for later.

"Brother Enoch, did you find anything?" Jem asked. The Silent Brother raised his head.

"There is something wrong," he said. "We couldn't see anything. As I said before, there was something fighting us. I am sorry, but we cannot find his memories. You must find another way if you are to continue." 

Jem closed his eyes in despair but composed himself quickly. "Thank you, Brother Enoch," he said formally. "We will call you again if you are needed." He guided Will from the chamber, leaving the confused Silent Brothers behind.

"They can't find my memories, can they?" Will's quiet voice said as they travelled through dark corridors.

"No," Jem said softly. "But we won't give up. There are other ways. I'm sure there are." 

"But what if there aren't?" Will whispered as Jem helped him climb the steps. 

"Don't give up, Will," Jem said. "There is always another way." They came up into open air and were hit by the morning light. 

"Come on," Jem said, leading Will to the carriage. "We'll go back to the Institute first and get you patched up. Then, we'll go to Gunthorpe Street."


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jem head to Gunthorpe Street to look for clues. Meanwhile, Gideon tries to reach out to Gabriel.

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

Jem sat carefully on his bed, grimacing a little. The joints at his wrists and ankles were aching which meant that he was beginning to suffer from lack of the drug; he had forgotten to take it that morning. 

As if his body was trying to prove a point, a cough ripped through him suddenly. He scrabbled for a handkerchief from his pocket, pressing it to his mouth.

It came away red. 

Sighing, he reached for the silver box on the bedside table as well as some water. He tipped some of the silver powder in the glass, swallowing it quickly. 

How he hated the stuff.

"Jem?" It was Will, knocking on the door. "Jem, are you in there?"

"One moment," Jem called back quickly, hurrying to hide the bloody handkerchief and put back the box. 

He didn't need Will knowing about his illness. His parabatai had enough to worry about without worrying about him too. Jem didn't want him to carry a burden that wasn't his to bear...at least not yet.

Once he was sure that all the evidence was gone, he opened the door. Will looked up from his once again freshly bandaged wrists. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Jem nodded, shutting the door behind him.

"Ready when you are," he replied. He began to lead the way down the corridors but Will grabbed his coat to stop him

"Is that blood on your sleeve?" He asked a little frantically, bringing up Jem's hand to show him. For a moment, Jem felt panic but quickly composed himself.

"Papercut," he explained. "I drew an iratze but I must have got some blood on my sleeve."

"Oh," Will said. He looked unconvinced so Jem continued to walk down the corridor quickly. Will couldn't know. He just couldn't.

"So what was the street you saw?" Jem asked before Will could question him further. 

"Gunthorpe Street," Will replied. "I saw myself walking past it. I think it was the night I went missing." Jem nodded.

"All right," he said. "That's in the East End so we better get going. But before that, we're going to have to stop by the weapons room." Will's eyes widened.

"You have a weapons room?" He asked. Jem couldn't tell if he was excited or wary. He laughed a little. 

"We have a weapons room," he said, walking down another corridor. "We're Shadowhunters, Will. We have to fight the demons some way." 

"I suppose," Will replied. Jem smiled a little and placed his hands on two huge doors. Pushing them open, he walked inside, gesturing for Will to follow him.

-*-*-*-*- Gideon -*-*-*-*-

Gideon shoved his hands deep into his pockets, keeping his head down to avoid the biting wind. He was heading to Hyde Park to meet Gabriel, but his heart was hammering with nervousness. 

What if Gabriel had told his father he was meeting him? Gideon was sure he wouldn't but it still worried him. If his father knew he was here, then all he'll could break loose. 

He rounded a corner and slipped through the gates of the park, walking quickly to a bench. He hoped Gabriel would show. Not only because Gideon wanted to see him, but also because Will's life hung in the balance. If Gideon didn't find out anything today, then they'd be back to square one. 

"Gideon?" Gideon snapped his head up, looking at his little brother. It was like he had materialised out of nowhere. Gideon studied him for moment, taking in the dark shadows beneath his brother's eyes and the pale skin.

"Gabriel," he said, standing abruptly. "You came." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"That much is obvious," he grumbled. Gideon swallowed a little from his bluntness but gestured to the bench.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked. Gabriel looked at the bench then shrugged, taking a seat. Gideon tentatively sat next to him and the two were silent for a few minutes. Gideon's heart was hammering with nervousness but he swallowed hard, attempting to start a conversation.

"How are you?" Gideon asked. "How's father?"

"You would know if you hadn't of left," Gabriel said coldly. He just stared out into the park, refusing to meet Gideon's eyes. 

"Gabriel, I'm not here to fight," Gideon sighed. "Please, can't we just talk like brothers for half an hour before we act like we're at each other's throats again? I know you don't want to fight me, but you're confusing honour with stubbornness. You know that what father was doing is wrong." 

"He was fighting for our mother's last wish!" Gabriel shouted. "And you betrayed him, betrayed her, betrayed me."

"I didn't betray you, Gabriel," Gideon said. He leant forward on his elbows, running his hands through his hair. "I love you; you're my brother. Please, just talk to me." Gabriel looked at him then closed his eyes. 

"Fine," he growled. "Father isn't well, if you must know. But he'll be better soon."

"And you? How are you?"

"I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" Gideon pressed. "I know being in a house alone with father isn't easy. You don't look like you've been getting much sleep."

"Gideon, I'm fine," he snapped. "I don't want to talk about this so if that's the only reason you're here then go. Just leave." Gideon sighed.

"Look, if you're not going to let me help you, then maybe you can help me," he said, looking towards Gabriel. He was met by cold and guarded eyes but he swallowed hard and continued.

"You know that Will went missing last month-" He started before getting interrupted by Gabriel laughing. 

"Found his body have you?" he asked, chuckling. "I always said that Herondale wouldn't live to see his nineteenth birthday. What did Carstairs say when they found him?" Gideon bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something he might regret. He couldn't lose his temper otherwise he might never get the information he wanted.

"No, they found him alive," Gideon said.

"Well, that's disappointing."

"But the people who took did something to him," Gideon continued. "Will's lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything or anyone. He didn't even remember that he was a Shadowhunter." Gabriel blinked in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

"How is that possible?" he asked. "Are you sure he isn't faking it for attention?"

"Why would he? Why would he do that to his family, his parabatai?" Gideon questioned. "You didn't see him, Gabriel, when Jem and Tessa brought him back. He had been tortured belong belief...he was completely broken." He watched Gabriel's face for any signs of remorse or despair for Will. There was a flicker of shock and despair, but it was gone as soon as it came. 

"What does this have to do with me?" Gabriel asked.

"I just need to know if anyone came to the house to visit father in the past month," Gideon replied. "Anyone who was suspicious. We know that father was...well, in league with Mortmain. If it was Mortmain who took Will, we need to know about it."

"You know father doesn't involve us in his affairs," Gabriel muttered. "And besides, if I did know something, why would I tell you, especially if it is to help Herondale?" 

"Because you don't want the world to be ruled by a madman," Gideon said. "If Mortmain gets what he wants, then we're all in danger. If you know anything, Gabriel, please tell me." Gabriel sighed, leaning forward. 

"I don't know much," he said. "But two weeks ago, a man came to the house. It wasn't the Magister, it was someone else."

"Did you see his face?" Gideon asked.

"No," Gabriel replied. "He wore a bronze mask of a wolf on his face, but his clothes were very fine. I could tell he was rich."

"What did he want?"

"He came to see father," Gabriel said, leaning back. "Whoever he was, father seemed nervous around him. He called him Lupus, you know, the Latin for wolf. I don't think that's his real name though."

"Did he talk to father for long?" 

"No," Gabriel said. "They went into father's study for about ten minutes. Lupus said something about a payment, and father said it would be in soon. Then Lupus said something about a progress report, but that's when the study door closed and I didn't hear anything else." Gideon thought for a moment, clasping his hands together.

"That does seem strange," he finally said. 

"You're telling me," Gabriel agreed. Gideon stood to his feet. 

"You'd better go home before father realises you're gone," he said. "I don't want to get you in trouble." Gabriel regarded him, standing as well. "Will you tell me if you hear anything else?"

"Yes," Gabriel said. "But not for Will's sake." Gideon hugged his brother, clapping him on the back. 

"And remember, if you ever need me, you know where I am," he told him. "Remember that." Gabriel nodded, looking at his brother one last time before turning and walking from the park. Gideon waited for a few moments before leaving too, slowing trudging back to the Institute.

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

"So why exactly do I have to be invisible?" Will asked as he and Jem walked quickly through the streets of London. He was decked out in an outfit that Jem called gear, and various weapons lined his belt. Not that he knew how to use them.

"We're glamoured because the mundanes can't see what we're doing," Jem explained. "If they saw us walking around with swords, then they'd be very scared. Shadowhunters protect mundanes so what good would we be if they saw us and the Shadow world? They'd be in even more danger."

"I guess that makes sense," Will muttered. Jem grinned and rolled his eyes. They rounded a corner and came out onto a road. It was completely deserted of all pedestrians. There wasn't even any beggars around. Will stopped abruptly. 

"This is the place," he whispered. "I was here." Jem looked around a little apprehensively. 

"We're not quite at the street you saw yet," he said. "I think it's a little way further down." He began walking again, and Will reluctantly followed him. He suddenly had a sick feeling in his stomach and a pounding in his head. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if this was a trap? What if the people who took him left him this memory for a reason, to draw him back in?

"Will, are you all right?" Jem asked from ahead of him. Will realised that he had stopped again.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "I'm fine." Jem looked a little worried but seemed to dismiss it. He pointed up ahead at a small street that went off the main road. 

"There," he said. "That's Gunthorpe Street." Will swallowed hard. It was strange, he was finally getting a piece of his past, a piece of the puzzle, and yet he was hesitating. What was wrong with him? What was he so scared about?

Jem seemed to sense his fear and laid a hand on Will's arm. "I'll check it out first," he said. "How about you wait here until I call?" Will nodded gratefully. Jem smiled then disappeared around the corner. 

Will leant on the wall of a building, his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. He watched the street for any pedestrians, but also explored his own thoughts, trying to pick out any memory that linked himself to this street. But everything was just a blurred mess, a muddle. How was he meant to find his memories and figure out what happened to him if he couldn't even pick out one memory from the murk. It seemed hopeless.

"Will," Jem called. He came round the corner again, looking quite concerned. "You may want to have a look at this." Will nodded then followed Jem into the small street. Jem lead his right to the end then pointed to the wall.

It was stained with a dark liquid that certainly wasn't paint. "Blood," Will said. "My blood?"

"Maybe," Jem replied. He crouched down, picking up a small piece of fabric from the floor. "This looks like a part of your gear. Maybe it got ripped by the person who attacked you."

"What's that?" Will called, pointing to a dark corner of the street. Jem looked up from his analysis and stalked towards the corner. He bent down then straightened again, a dull grey mask in his hand. 

"A wolf mask," he said, looking at Will. "Like the one in your dream, just a different material." 

Will was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness and he fetched up against the wall, his hands on his knees. The world seemed to tilt, making him feel sick. He could see Jem in front of him, his lips moving but Will couldn't hear what he was saying. Blood roared in his ears and he could hear his own heart beat thudding, echoing around his pounding head.

"I can't breathe," he gasped. "I can't breathe." He felt Jem's hand on his shoulder and suddenly, he felt steady again. The street stopped tilting and he managed to hold in his breakfast.

"Will, look at me," Jem said firmly. "Hey, are you all right?" He nodded, glancing around the street.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm fine." Jem didn't look convinced. 

"What happened?" he asked. "What was that about?" Will shook his head, signalling he didn't know what was wrong. Jem bit his lip but tucked the mask into his belt.

"We should probably get back," he told Will. "You look like you need a break."

"No, I'm all right," Will protested. "It was just the shock. I'm fine." Jem raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They searched up and down the rest of the street for another half an hour but found nothing else. Jem eventually called it a day, saying that they had enough to trace the next clue. Will nodded and the pair started to walk from the street.

Will was about to round the corner to get back onto the main street but Jem suddenly grabbed his arm, yanking him back. 

"What are you-?"

"Shh!" Jem hushed him. With his back against the wall, Jem peered around the corner, jumping back in a second. "Damn it," he said. "I thought they'd been too quiet for months."

"Jem, I don't understand," Will whispered. "What's going on?" Jem looked at him, his face pale and grave.

"Mortmain's automatons," he said. "There are a dozen of them on the street. I think they might be looking for us."


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jem falls ill, Will has no idea what to do. Luckily a certain warlock is on hand to help...

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

"What do you mean, they're looking for us?" Will asked. "How the hell do they know we're here?!"

"I don't know," Jem replied. He peered around the corner again and cursed. "They're all over the street. We're not getting out of here without a fight." 

Will's stomach dropped. Fight? What did Jem mean by fight? Yes, he had all these weapons on his belt and he was certainly dressed for the part, but he had no idea how to actually be a Shadowhunter. All the knowledge of being one of the Angel's warriors was lost with his memories. What was he meant to do?

"I don't know how to fight, Jem," he said quietly. "I honestly don't." Jem turned and looked at him, his lips parted. 

"It's okay," he finally said. "I'm sorry, I forgot for a moment." He seemed to think for a moment then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Will, but if we run, they'll find us. If we stay here, they'll find us. We have to fight." Will opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He knew Jem was right. He'd just have to hope that his instincts would kick in.

"All right," Will said. "All right. I can do this. I can do this." He drew the sword from his belt, looking at it apprehensively. This was insane, and he knew it. But what else was he meant to do?

Jem had also drawn the sword that was hidden in his jade cane, checking it over before taking a deep breath. "Just stay as close to me as you can," he told. "Our parabatai power works best when we're together. You can draw on my strength to help you." Will didn't exactly know how to do that, but he just had to trust Jem, and trust himself. 

"Are you ready?" Jem asked. Will nodded. He was ready. He had to be. 

Jem peered around the corner on last time before charging out, slicing his sword across the throat of the nearest automaton. Will followed him, stabbing his sword through the second automaton's torso. Metal screeched against metal as the automaton collapsed and Will hacked it to pieces. 

Jem had already taken down three more by the time Will had finished with his first and was moving onto the next one. Will ran to help him, slicing it in half in one clean strike. He stared at his hands in shock.

How the hell did he do that?

By now, all the automatons from across the street were running towards them. Even with his dodgy memory, Will knew that they couldn't fight them all off without backup. 

"Jem!" he shouted. Jem looked up from his battle as Will pointed to the group of automatons coming towards them. He nodded, finishing off the last from the first group of the automatons before running to Will.

They took their chance, thundering down the street before the second group of automatons could reach them. They ran through the winding streets of London, trying to find the most complicated route as they could to confuse the metal machines. Finally, they lost them, and both boys fetched up against the wall of a alley, catching their breath. 

"That was too close," Will said, checking the corner again. The automatons were nowhere in sight. "I think we've lost them. How the hell did they know we were there though? Do you think it was Mortmain who took me and was trying to cover up the evidence?" Jem didn't answer him. "Jem? Jem, are you alright?" 

Will turned and saw that Jem was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed and his face tight with pain. He was a ghostly pale colour as he swallowed hard. His hand was pressed to his side, crimson blood staining his fingers. "I'm fine," he said breathlessly. "I'm alright."

"Jem-"

"We need to get going," Jem groaned, pushing himself off the wall. "They're still out there. We have to go." He took one step forward before his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. 

"Jem!" Will cried, crouching by his parabatai's side. "Jem, what is it? Are you hurt?" Jem opened his mouth to reply but then started coughing, spasms racking his body. Blood splattered onto the cobblestones, painting them scarlet. Then he suddenly went still, lying motionless on the pavement. 

Will was in absolute shock. This was exactly like his dream. He couldn't believe that this had just happened. He gently shook Jem's shoulder, hoping that he'd wake up. "Come on, Jem," he said. "You have to wake up. Please, wake up. Tell me what to do Jem. Please, tell me what to do." But Jem remained motionless.

Will scrambled for the stele, the thing that Jem had drawn runes on him with earlier, and he pressed the tip of it to Jem's skin. What did Jem call the healing runes? Iratzes. Willing himself to think, Will tried to remember how to draw one. "Come on, Will!" he shouted at himself. "Think. Think for God's sake!" But he couldn't remember. No matter what he did, the rune just slipped from his mind.

Will ran his hands through his hair, looking around him in panic. He wasn't sure if he could remember the way back to the Institute from here. In fact, he didn't exactly know where he was. He took deep, ragged breaths to calm himself down. Jem needed him right now. He had to stay calm and try. 

He reached down and lifted Jem, throwing him over his shoulder like a fireman's lift. He was surprised at how light Jem was, but nonetheless ran as fast as he could from the alley and through the streets of London. 

He had to get Jem back to the Institute. He had to get him to Charlotte or Tessa. They would know what to do. But Will couldn't remember the way. He was completely and utterly lost. Running down yet another street, he desperately searched for a street sign or a map, anything that might give him a clue to where the Institute was. The feeling of panic was sinking into his stomach. What was he to do? Jem was going to die and it was going to be all his fault. He couldn't lose the one person who actually understood him. He-

"Will?" Will whipped around, facing a tall, young looking man with bright green cat eyes. He was wearing a rather bright purple suit with a gold chain watch. He looked completely shocked to see Will, although Will had no idea who this man was. 

"Thank goodness you've been found," the man said. "Is that-Is that Jem? He's hurt. Will, you must let me help him." The man took a step forward but Will took a step back to counter him.

"I-I don't know who you are," Will said. "Who are you?" The man blinked.

"Will, it's me," he said. "It's Magnus. Magnus Bane." Will still had absolutely no idea who this man was, but by the look of his cat eyes, he guessed that he was a warlock. But did he know a warlock? He couldn't remember.

"Look, I don't know who you are," Will said bluntly. "But Jem's hurt. I have to get him back to the Institute but I have lost my way. Now if you would kindly tell me the way to the Institute then I shall be on my way." 

"Will, Jem is not well," Magnus said. "The Institute is too far away to get there in time, but I have some of his medicine at my apartment. I can help him there." Will didn't know what to do. He didn't trust this man. But he couldn't let Jem die either. 

"Fine, but please, hurry," Will finally said. Magnus nodded, leading Will down the street and to a large apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and gestured for Will to carry Jem inside. He did so, following Magnus down a corridor and into a small bedroom.

"Put him on the bed," Magnus ordered. Will did as he was told, gently laying a still unconscious Jem on the bed. He turned around and Magnus was holding a glass of water, tipping in some silvery powder so it dissolved. 

"What is that?" Will asked. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"You really have lost your memory if you don't recognise this," he muttered. He gently lifted Jem's head and let him drink the solution. "There," he said. "He should be awake in a few hours. But I must now ask you to leave so I can concentrate on healing his wound." 

"But-"

"Will," Magnus said sternly. "Go and wait in the drawing room. I shall be there in a few minutes. Don't worry. You can trust me to look after him." Will wanted to argue but one look from Magnus and he inclined his head, stepping from the room. He stumbled his way to the drawing room, collapsing in one of the chairs. 

What was going on? How had all of that just happened? He put his head in his hands, trying not to panic too much. He just didn't know how messed up his life was. After a few minutes, Magnus entered the room, sitting himself down in the seat opposite Will. 

"Jem's fine," he told Will. "He should be recovered in a day or two. He may stay here while he recovers."

"Thank you," Will said. "I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. I just...I just..." He trailed off, putting his head in his hands again. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Magnus studied him, looking extremely concerned. 

"Will, what happened?" Magnus asked. "Jem ad Tessa came to me a month ago saying you were missing. We searched everywhere for you, and then you just turn up right on my doorstep. What happened?" Will looked up at him. 

"I don't know," he whispered. Over the next hour, Will slowly explained everything that had happened in the last few days to Magnus. He told him of the dreams he had been having. He told him of his visit to the Silent Brothers. He told him of the automaton attack. He told him everything. He wasn't even sure why he was telling Magnus all this, but he found him easy to talk to. When he finally finished, Magnus was looking at him in shock.

"So you don't remember anything?" Magnus asked. "Not even Jem? Your sister? Your family?" Will shook his head. 

"Nothing," he said softly. Magnus sighed, leaning back in the chair and lighting a cigarette. 

"I've seen memory loss before," Magnus said. "But that was usually one or two memories lost. I've never heard of anything quite like this."

"So it's hopeless," Will said. "I'm never getting my memories back." Magnus laughed. 

"You said it was hopeless to break your curse," he said. "And yet I did it." Will snapped his head up. 

"Curse?" He asked. "What curse?"


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jem out of commission, Magnus summons Tessa in hope that she can reach Will's frozen heart...

-*-*-*-*- Tessa -*-*-*-*-

Tessa sat at her vanity table, methodically brushing out her hazel hair. It was quite late at night but no one in the Institute was sleeping. They were all waiting up for Will and Jem to come home. They still hadn't returned from looking for clues at Gunthorpe street, and Tessa was worried beyond belief.

What if the person who took Will decided that they wanted him back? What if they were hurting both Will and Jem? What if they both lost their memories all over again? What if-

Tessa slammed the brush onto the table to stop herself from going insane. They were fine. They probably just got wrapped up in the mystery and didn't realise how late it was. They had always done that, being boys after all. 

But yet again, there was a sick feeling in her stomach. It was the same feeling she had before they found Will. Something was very wrong; she could just feel it.

As if on cue, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called tiredly. Sophie entered the room carrying a letter. 

"This just came for you, miss," she said, handing Tessa the envelope. Tessa nodded her thanks and Sophie left. Sitting on the bed, Tessa tore open the letter, scanning the contents with increasing alarm:

My dear Miss Gray,

I just thought to let you know that your fiance and Will are currently in my care at the apartment I am staying in with Woolsey. 

I regret to inform you that James was not well when I found them and, although I have given him all of the drug that Woolsey had when he was studying it, but I fear that he may not have enough to recover fully. 

Please could you make haste to my apartment at once with some of James's medicine.

Your loyal servant,

Magnus Bane.

P.S.

I am extremely concerned about Will. He has told me that he was kidnapped and lost his memory, but I cannot seem to get the whole story from him. I hope you can explain the situation to me when you arrive so I can discover the best way to help him.

Tessa gasped and leapt from the bed, ringing the bell for Sophie to help her change again. "Miss?" Sophie asked as she hurried into the room. "Miss, what on Earth is the matter?" 

"Magnus wrote to me," Tessa said breathlessly as she tried to put on her corset. "Jem and Will are with him, but Jem is ill. I must go to him at once." Sophie gasped but proceeded to help Tessa changed back into her dress.

"Do you want me to fetch Mrs Branwell, Miss?" Sophie asked as she hurriedly tied Tessa's hair into a chignon.

"Just tell her where I've gone," Tessa replied. "Explain that I will be back as soon as I can. I do not want her to worry." Sophie nodded. 

"Of course," she said. She opened the door and they both hurried into the corridor. "I shall get Cyril to fetch the carriage," Sophie said before running off down the corridor. 

Tessa crossed the corridor and opened Jem's door, slipping inside. It was as tidy as ever, all his clothes folded neatly in the draws. His precious violin was in its case and laid on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Tessa could remember the many times that he had played it for her. She would just sit there and let the music wash over her, making her forget all her worries and fears. Although lately, Jem had been playing it less. In fact, Tessa didn't think he'd played it at all since Will went missing. 

She quickly crossed the room to the bedside table, carefully lifting the silver box where Jem kept his medicine. She flicked the lid open, satisfying herself that it was half full. She then left, shutting the door behind her and hurrying down the corridor to the Great Doors. 

Sophie was on the steps, saying something to Cyril who had already brought the carriage around even at this late hour. "Thank you so much, Cyril," Tessa said graciously. 

"It's really no problem, Miss," Cyril replied, tipping his hat. He held out his hand and helped Tessa down the steps and into the carriage. After he shut the door, Tessa sat with her hands clutching the box. She couldn't help but feel sick.

What if she was too late?

-*-*-*-*- Magnus -*-*-*-*-

Magnus watched Will sit on the window seat, his long legs pulled up to his chest as he hugged his knees. His head rested on the glass window pane as he watched the rain fall outside. Magnus himself stood by the fireplace, his cigar in hand as he watched over the boy.

"So you're telling me that for five years of my life I thought I was cursed?" Will said, his voice raw and fragile. "You're telling me that I ran away from my parents, my little sister, because I thought I killed my oldest sister? You're telling me that I pushed everyone that ever tried to love me away for years? That I hurt people, possibly even got them killed?" 

"You were never really cursed, Will," Magnus said gently. "No one was ever in danger."

"And yet my entire life was ruined because of it," Will said listlessly. Magnus felt his heart break as Will turned to look at him. Those clear blue eyes of his were so full of confusion that Magnus couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much fear in a person's eyes.

"Who am I, Magnus?" Will whispered to him. "Who was I before I was kidnapped? What kind of person was I?" Magnus sighed and came over to Will, perching on the seat next to him. 

"You were a good person, Will," he said softly. "You are a good person. There was no doubt that you were broken when you first came to me; you had suffered so much for others that you forgot to look after yourself."

"Why didn't Jem tell me any of this?" Will asked. "In fact, why didn't he tell me he was ill?"

"That is not something I would know," Magnus replied, laying a hand on Will's shoulder. "But know this, Will: Jem cares for you like you were a brother. He's done nothing but protect you from yourself since the day he met you. Perhaps he was doing so again here."

"It seems I always need protecting," Will mumbled. Magnus smiled a little.

"If you could just remember what you have done for him, for Tessa, for everyone, you wouldn't be say that," he said gently. Will looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. 

"That shall be Tessa," Magnus said, standing from the window.

"You summoned her?" Will asked. He looked slightly shocked and a little nervous. 

"Yes," Magnus replied. "I have learnt from experience that whenever there is a problem involving you two, Tessa is always the one to summon." He left the room and went to the front door, opening it.

"Where are they?" Tessa demanded as soon as Magnus had let her in. "Where's Jem?" She was clutching a silver box in her hands which Magnus guessed contained Jem's medicine. She looked almost wild, as if she had hiked through a jungle to get here.

"This way," Magnus said, hurrying down the corridor to Jem's room. Tessa followed him, their footsteps echoing on the stone. They reached Jem's door and Magnus opened it gently, letting Tessa run inside to the bedside. 

Jem lay in the bed, his cheeks flushed and his breathing rapid and laboured. He was murmuring in his sleep, switching from Mandarin to English constantly. Just one look at him and Magnus knew he had made the right decision by calling Tessa here with more medicine.

"How much did you give him?" Tessa asked, turning to face Magnus but not releasing Jem's hand. 

"About half a tea spoon," Magnus replied. "It was all I had from Woolsey's studies." Tessa nodded and held up the box.

"He needs half a tea spoon more," she said. "An attack this bad..." She trailed off, looking at her fiancé. Magnus took the box from her, turning away and tipping a little more of the drug into some water. He went back to Jem, lifting his head and letting him sip the water. 

Within seconds, Jem relaxed, his breathing going back to normal. With enough of the drug now in his system, he could properly heal and recover.

Tessa leant forward and kissed Jem's forehead. "I'll be back soon," she whispered before straightening and asking Magnus to take her to Will.

Magnus led her back down the corridor towards the drawing room. "I'm glad you came," he told Tessa. "Will has...well, I would say he hasn't been himself but he has lost his memory, so if of course that is the case."

"He's rather confused at the moment," Tessa replied. "And so he should be. I just hope there might be a way to help him."

"Well, once I have the full story from you and whatever Will remembers, hopefully we can start to work together," he said. He opened the drawing room door then froze, looking about the room. The bitter truth hit him hard.

"God damn it, Will," he whispered to the empty room.

Will was gone.

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

Will walked down the street, his hands deep in his pockets and his head bent to avoid the rain. He had to get out of that apartment. It was all becoming too close and overwhelming, and he had to get out into the fresh air.

The truth was, Will had come to realise that he had caused a lot of problems for Jem and Tessa and the rest. They probably thought it was a blessing when he lost his memory. They were kind people; they deserved to be happy without having to worry about him all the time. 

And it seemed that Jem already had enough to worry about. 

Will couldn't imagine what it was like to live with an illness like Jem had. He was sure it was an illness now; his dream and the events of that afternoon confirmed it. Perhaps he didn't have long, or maybe they were close to finding a cure. But either way, Will didn't want to get in the way of his happiness...of his health.

"Will!" Someone shouted. "Will, wait!" Against his will, he stopped abruptly. The sound of her voice was like a spell being casted on him. Slowly, he turned to face Tessa, her hair already soaked in the rain.

"Where are you going, Will?" She asked him. "What are you doing? Jem needs you. He-" 

"Did you know I was cursed?" He suddenly asked. "Did you know that Jem was ill? Did you know all of it?" She looked up at him, her beautiful grey eyes wide. She looked so sad, so tired. It only made Will feel more guilty.

"I did," she whispered. Will felt his heart shatter and he slumped back against a nearby wall, sliding down it with his head in his hands. God, it was true. It was all true. His best friend was in mortal danger. He himself was cursed and was still living in the consequences of that curse. His life was just a total wreck.

"Will," Tessa said gently, reaching out for him them stopping herself. She crouched by his side instead. 

"He's dying, isn't he?" Will said, his voice fragile. "Jem is dying."

"Yes," Tessa said softly. "He wanted to tell you, but you're stressed enough as it is. He wanted to tell you in his own time, in his own way."

"But why didn't he tell me I was cursed?"

"The same reasons," she replied. "He's trying to protect you, Will. Just as soon as you get your memories back, your life back, then everything can be explained." Will looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears that he couldn't control. 

"What if I don't want this life back?" He whispered. "What if I just want to give up?"


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem finally decides to tell Will the truth about his illness...

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

When Jem opened his eyes, he had to admit that he was surprised to still be alive. He knew that Will would have done whatever he could to get him home, but he also knew that Will had no idea what was going on or how to get back to the Institute. He had accepted that he was going to die.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Jem was hit by a wave of dizziness that caused black spots to dance in his eyes. He waited for a moment before sitting up entirely, taking in his surroundings.

He was in a small bedroom, the covers of the bed drawn up around him. Someone had changed him into a loose cotton shirt and black trousers that were several sizes too big. He saw his torn gear hanging up in the wardrobe. 

What caught his eye, though, was the silver box that was sat on the bedside table. His silver box. 

How did that get here?

He reached over, picking it up and holding it in his hands. There was once a time where he loved this box. His mother had kept her jewellery in it, and it always reminded Jem of his family. But when he became ill...it now made him feel sick at the sight of it, knowing that every speck of the powder inside brought him closer to death.

He placed the box back and looked down at his hands. The dreams that he had whilst he was asleep unnerved him slightly. He didn't know what to think of them, but they made him feel both worried and relieved at the same time...

***

The wind blew fiercely, tugging at Jem's clothes and trying to push him back from the edge of the cliff he was standing on. He could see a wild and rough sea just over the edge. The grass was yellow and brown, looking as if it was dying of thirst. 

Where was he?

Jem looked up, his hand shading his eyes to block out the grey light. Up ahead, he saw a dark figure standing on the edge of the cliff. Their arms were crossed as they gazed out over the ocean. 

"Hello?" Jem called. "Hello? Who's there? Who are you?" Suddenly, the wind dropped and Jem found that he could walk forward without a struggle. He cautiously approached the figure, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. 

He didn't think he could cope with it right now if it was Yanluo. 

He finally made it so he was standing right behind the man. His black locks were ruffled by the wind as he turned and grinned at Jem. "You took your time," Will said in that familiar laughing voice of his. "Where on Earth have you been?" Jem smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Will," he breathed then started mumbling in Mandarin in disbelief. " 没想到竟然是你 ."

I can't believe it's you.

His parabatai's blue eyes were alight with amusement as he look at Jem. Jem swallowed, clearing his head. " Do you know who I am? Do you-Do you know my name?" he asked tentatively. Will rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yes, of course I know who you are," he said. Jem laughed and hugged his parabatai. 

"I know this is a dream," he mumbled. "But it's just so good to see you...the real you." He released Will and clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, about that..." Will said, looking out over the cliff edge. 

"What is it?" Jem asked, apprehension creeping into his voice. "What's wrong? What can I do?" Will sighed.

"Well, you know that I'm not exactly myself at the moment in the real world," he said. "But, while you were asleep, I got worse. I'm starting to give up on myself...on you." Jem nodded, laying a hand on Will's shoulder. 

"I know," he said. "But I promise that I will find your memory. I'll find out who did this to you and I will stop them from doing it again." Will smiled, slightly.

"I know you will," he said. "But first, talk to Magnus. He might have a way to help me get some memories back...something that can help you." He hesitated for a minute, taking a deep breath. 

"The memories that I'll get back won't be pleasant," he told Jem. "Just...help me make sense of them. Link them to the mask you found. You can do it, I know you can; I trust you." Jem nodded. 

"I understand," he said.

"Good," Will replied.. He looked around them and sighed. "You can't stay here much longer. You have to go now." The wind started to pick up again, pushing Jem away from Will. Jem could feel it lifting him from the ground, trying to yank him away from his brother.

"No, Will, wait!" Jem shouted, gripping onto Will's shoulder to stop himself from flying. "Wait! Don't make me leave you!"

"You have to go, Jem," Will said, smiling sadly. 

"Not without you!" Jem yelled. "You're my parabatai! I made an oath to go wherever you go! I am not leaving you here!" His feet slipped but Will reached out, snatching at Jem's fingers. 

"You have to, Jem!" he shouted over the roaring wind. "It is not yet time for me to go back! But you can find me. You've always known how to find me!" Jem's hand was slipping from Will's and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'm sorry, Will!" he cried. "I'm so sorry for not finding you sooner! I'm so sorry for what you had to go through!" Will shook his head.

"Don't say you're sorry," he said with a ghost of a smile. "Say you'll find me." Jem looked up at him, his eyes wide as he remembered the same words he had said to Will the day he met him. 

"I'll find you!" he shouted before his fingers slipped and he lost Will to the wind.

***

Jem stood from the bed, shaking away the memory of the dream...of Will. He didn't know if it was real or not, but he had to believe in his parabatai. He had to trust that he was doing the right thing. 

His bare feet touched the floor and he padded over to the door, opening it gently. The corridor outside was empty and so Jem slipped down the hall, keeping an eye out for any signs of life, including Will. 

When he passed a door, he stopped, realising that there were voice coming from inside.

"...has he spoken to you since...since yesterday?" A girl's voice asked. With a jolt, Jem recognised that it was Tessa. What was she doing here?

"No," another replied. Magnus Bane, Jem thought. It became clear to him now that Magnus had found them. "He hasn't said a word." Tessa sighed.

"I'm worried for him," she said softly. "I mean, I've always worried, but this is different. You didn't hear him, but I did. He's completely given up...completely broken."

"I suppose that seeing James hurt and ill...well, it would have confused and frightened him even more," Magnus said. "He always blamed himself whenever Jem was injured. He hasn't lost that."

"Yes, I know," Tessa said. "I'm just scared that we might be too late to help him." Jem couldn't take it anymore. He gently knocked on the door then entered.

Within seconds, Tessa had engulfed him in a hug, kissing him hard on the lips. "Oh my God, I was so worried," she whispered. "How are you feeling? Are you all right?" Jem hugged her, lightly kissing her temple. 

"现在比较好了, 亲爱的," he whispered against her hair. 

Better now, my love.

Jem looked up to see Magnus watching them intently. He felt slightly uncomfortable so cleared his throat, pulling away from Tessa.

"Thank you, Magnus, for allowing Will and I to stay here while I was...indisposed," he said formally

"That is quite all right, James," Magnus murmured. "Although I fear that our problems are only just beginning." Jem nodded, taking a breath. 

"Where's Will?" He asked. Tessa and Magnus looked at each other. 

"He's on the roof," Tessa said quietly. "He...erm, well he's not doing too good." Jem sighed.

"I'll go and talk to him," he said, turning to leave again. Tessa caught his arm. 

"Jem, are you sure that you're well enough?" She asked a little tentatively. He smiled at her, brushing her cheek with his fingers.

"I'll be fine," he said. "It's only Will." She nodded but didn't look convinced. Nevertheless, she let Jem go and he went to stairs, climbing up them. The window on the landing was open and so he slipped through it, scrambling up onto the roof and trying to ignore his slightly laboured breathing. 

He saw Will immediately, just sitting on the edge of the roof top, his legs dangling off the edge. His back was to him, but Jem could tell by the way that his shoulders were slumped that he wasn't fine. 

Sighing, he slowly walked over to Will and eased himself down next to him. Will turned in surprise, his mouth opening but then closing again.

"Hey," he said instead finally. "You're up."

"Yes," Jem replied. They were silent for a second. 

"I'm sorry, Jem," Will whispered. "It's my fault you were hurt then...then ill. I'm so sorry that I didn't understand and couldn't remember what to do." Jem took a deep breath, still gazing out over the roof tops.

"I'm going to tell you a story," he said finally. "It's about two little boys. It's not the most pleasant as stories , but you'll have to bear with me."

"Tell me," Will said.

"One of the boys lived with his parents in Shanghai while the other lived with his parents and two sisters in Wales. They didn't know each other being half a world apart; they had no idea that each other existed and yet this is a story of how they came together to defeat their demons." Jem looked over at Will who was studying his hands but listening intently, and so Jem decided to continue.

"Now, the little boy who was living in China was very happy. But that shattered when a Greater Demon named Yanluo broke into his home, killing both his parents and torturing him to the brink of death with a poisonous drug." Jem paused, swallowing hard. He could get through this. He was fine. He cleared his throat and carried on. 

"A few days later, some Shadowhunters from the Enclave found him and took him to the Silent Brothers. However, the drug that the demon used to torture him was more powerful than first thought. The boy became addicted to it and no matter what they tried, no one could wean him off it. He was told he had two years to live and so, for his own safety, he was sent to London to live out the rest of his days." 

Jem glanced over at Will who was still staring ahead.

"Now, the other boy in this story had no idea that this was happening. But he had his own demon to face. You see, his father used to be a Shadowhunter, however he quit and ran away to marry a mundane girl. 

"One day, this boy opened something he shouldn't have and released a demon. It cursed him terribly, but his sister fought it off. He thought that everything was fine and went to sleep peacefully. But the next morning, his sister was dead, and this poor boy blamed himself. He ran away that night to keep the rest of his family safe because he thought he was a danger to everyone. For that was the brutality of this demon's curse: whoever loved the boy would die.

"Eventually, he made it to London where he was accepted by the Shadowhunters and he tried everything in his power to make sure that no one loved him. Only a few months later, he met the Chinese boy and, after a slightly rocky start, they became friends, brothers. Whatever they did, they did together and they were always there for each other, no matter what. Even though one was dying, the other stuck by his side through it all. The Chinese boy was always grateful for that."

"What happened to them afterwards?" Will asked, his voice quiet. Jem mused a little bit.

"Well, after a lot of events and some rather unfortunate encounters with some ducks, they ended up here on this rooftop," he said, gesturing to the view. "And after everything they have been through, they somehow are still fighting." He hesitated. 

"Because that's what we do, Will," he said softly. "We fight for each other.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Magnus's help, Will and Jem dive deep into the depths of Will's mind to recover his memories. But they discover something unexpected which puts both their lives in danger...

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

"So what can you do to help me?" Will asked Magnus once they were all seated comfortably in the living room. He and Jem had sat on the roof for almost an hour, just talking about anything and everything. It seemed that Will's fear of ducks came up more than once although Will couldn't imagine why he was scared of them. 

Will had only agreed to come down once he was sure that Jem had told him everything about his illness. He hated to press Jem too much; he could see that he was uncomfortable about the topic. Will noticed how whenever his parabatai got nervous, he would always have something to occupy his hands. On this occasion, it was the hem of his shirt that he was picking apart. 

"Are you alright?" he had asked him. Jem looked flushed scarlet and was slightly damp with sweat from the fever. "Are you ill again?" 

"No, I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat. "It's just...well, the murder of my family just brings back some bad memories...things that I have tried hard to forget."

"I'm sorry that you have to talk about it to me again," Will aid softly. Jem smiled slightly.

"It's all right," he said. "It isn't your fault." 

It astounded Will that Jem could be so brave and courageous about his illness and yet still be the same caring person that he had always been. He didn't let his illness define who he was, and that what something that Will admired about Jem. It was probably why they were parabatai.

"Memories are extremely hard to deal with," Magnus said, drawing Will from his thoughts and back into the room at present. "Normally, it is only the person who took the memories that can give them back." He paused, a mischievous glint in his cat eyes. "I, however, have often found ways to deviate from the norm."

Tessa chuckled and shook her head. Will found himself staring at her smile, at the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman Will had ever seen.

But she wasn't his.

"It won't be easy," Magnus continued. "But I can do it." Jem nodded next to Will.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need you and Will, that is all," Magnus said. "In order for me to draw out some memories, you need someone else with a close enough bond to act like an anchor. There is nothing stronger than the parabatai bond for this."

Will looked at Jem a little nervously. If this worked, they might be able to see what happened to him. But if it didn't, then they would be no closer to finding out what happened to him.

"All right," Will said finally. "I'll do it. As long as you're sure, Jem?" Jem nodded in reply.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said. He turned to Magnus again. "What about the wolf mask we found? Do you know anything about it?"

"I have never seen anything like it. But perhaps the answer may lie in Will's lost memories," Magnus mused. "If not...well, you're Shadowhunters aren't you? That's your job to figure this stuff out." Jem grinned.

"I suppose so," he agreed. Will watched him as he took a deep breath, running his slightly shaking hands through his silver hair. He still didn't look entirely well with his pale skin and shallow breathing. 

"You don't have to do this, Jem," Will said softly. "Not if you're not ready." Jem smiled slightly, looking down at his hands.

"I should be asking you that," he mumbled. He seemed to be thinking about something, something important. He raised his head, looking up at Magnus with tired eyes. "When can you do this?" he asked.

"Right now," Magnus replied. "If you would like." Jem closed his eyes. 

"We'll do it," he said. A few minutes later, they had pushed back all of the furniture and Magnus was kneeling on the floor, drawing a circle with some chalk. Jem stood in the corner of the room, just holding Tessa in his arms and whispering to her. Will couldn't help but watch them, wondering if he had ever loved anyone as much as Jem loved Tessa. 

He needed her. Will could see that. Jem was just one of those people who found his strength in others, and Tessa was his strength. Maybe that was why he felt the way he did towards Tessa. Perhaps he was grateful to her for keeping Jem strong. 

"You're wondering why you have certain feelings for Tessa, aren't you?" Magnus suddenly said from next to him. Will looked at him sharply. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. Magnus laughed softly. 

"Will, you confessed your feelings for Tessa to me," he said. "I know exactly what you feel because you told me." Will didn't know how to answer that. 

"What else did I tell you?" he eventually said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing else," Magnus chuckled. "Don't worry. You haven't spilled all your dark secrets to me just yet." 

Will watched as Jem kissed the top of Tessa's head. She turned to Will, nodding before leaving the room.

"Where is she going?" he asked Jem who came over to him.

"I asked her to go back to the Institute," Jem replied. "I just remembered that Gideon was going to see his brother today to see if he knew anything. Tessa said she'd go back to see what he found."

"Oh," Will said. He wasn't entirely sure that he felt comfortable with Tessa leaving. She had reached him when he was at his lowest point and even if she was Jem's fiancé, he got the feeling that she meant the world to him. 

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked. Will nodded, looking down at the floor. Magnus had drawn a perfect circle on the floor and had lit seven candles placed around it. Within the circle, Will noticed that he had drawn a giant parabatai rune.

"Lie down in the circle," Magnus instructed. Will stepped forwards, followed by Jem and they both lay down next to each other. "Both of you, listen to me carefully. Each of these candles represent someone that you have a close bond to. They're there to bring you back if needed."

"Bring us back?" Will asked. "What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"Be quiet, Will," Magnus sighed. He reached for a book that was on a table and opened it to the right page. "Now close your eyes and imagine the bond that lays between you two."

"The parabatai bond," Jem said softly. 

"Yes," Magnus replied. "You both have to imagine it like a string tying the two of you together. When I start chanting, you'll probably feel a little dizzy but try to hold on. After that...well, I hope that you'll find a few memories."

"Right," Will said. "Piece of cake." Magnus chuckled a little before starting to chant. Will closed his eyes, trying to imagine the bond that tied him and Jem together. He thought of the story that Jem told him about his past, about how they met each other. He remembered the way that Jem had looked when they sat on the roof, the trust he had in his eyes as he looked at Will. 

Suddenly, Will felt a tug from his parabatai rune. He heard Jem gasped from next to him. Magnus' chanting faded away and the room became quiet. Will opened one eye and then the other, sitting up. He was no longer in Magnus' apartment; everything was shrouded in a kind of darkness. It was cold too. Will could see his breath in puffs of mist in front of him. 

"Jem," he whispered into the dark. "Jem, are you there?" 

"Here," came a muffled voice. Will turned to the side and saw Jem sitting up next to him. "Where are we?"

"Inside my head," Will replied, looking around again. "At least, I think so."

"Your head is very empty," Jem said. Will shot him a look.

"Shut up, Carstairs," he said. Jem only grinned at him before struggling to his feet. Will stood up after him, brushing off his clothes. Jem suddenly gripped Will's shoulder tightly, pointing to something in the dark. Will narrowed his eyes, peering through the black mist. It was starting to clear, dispersing quickly. 

"Is that...?" Will trailed off. 

"You," Jem finished for him. "Will, that's you." 

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

The mist finally cleared completely, revealing the room that Jem was standing in. 

It was a cell. Black, iron bars rose up all around them, reaching up like long, claw-like fingers. The cell itself was in the centre of a large room, almost like a warehouse. The floor was a hard stone strewn with straw. It was a sinister place.

But what Jem saw in the corner of the cell scared him more. 

It was Will. He was slumped in the corner, dressed in what was left of his gear. The fabric was completely tattered, almost rags, but it was also blood soaked. His feet were bare and his whole body was shivering and shaking from the icy cold. He seemed to be clutching his wrists and stomach, his face twisted in agony but his teeth gritted in an effort not to show it. 

"By the Angel," Jem whispered, releasing the real Will's shoulder and stepping forward. He crouched just in front of the ghost of Will, knowing that he couldn't see him but just wanting to get closer. On the floor around him, Jem noticed scratches, tally lines. 

So far there were fourteen. 

"You were here for two weeks by this time," Jem said to both Will's. "God, you must have thought we weren't coming." The real Will didn't answer. "Will?" Jem stood and turned, seeing that Will was looking at something else. He went to stand next to him, looking into the darkness that surrounded the cell. 

"What is it?" he asked Will. 

"Lupus," Will whispered. "It's Lupus."

"What?" Jem asked. "Will, what do you-?" He didn't get to finish his question. There was a bang from somewhere outside the cell. Footsteps echoed around the room, bouncing off the high ceiling. Jem grabbed Will's shoulder, yanking him back so they stood in the corner opposite Memory Will. 

"Good afternoon, Mr Herondale," a voice rang out. From next to Jem, Will tensed, every muscle in his body taunt. Memory Will shakily pushed himself to his feet, his face suddenly hardening to hide his pain. 

"I can't really comment if it's a good afternoon or not," he said, sarcasm lacing through his words. "Considering I haven't seen the outside world in two weeks."

"Well, I can tell you that it is a marvellously sunny day outside," Lupus replied. He finally stepped into the light and Jem could see the glint of the bronze wolf mask. The man was dressed in rich, fine clothes, his hands occupied by a cane encrusted with gems. 

"How about you let me out so I can enjoy that sunny day?" Will said. "How does that sound?"

"Oh God, it's going to happen," the real Will whispered from next to Jem. "It's going to happen again." Jem looked at him worriedly but turned back to the conversation, not wanting to miss a moment. 

"You know I can't do that, Mr Herondale," Lupus said. "Not until I get what I need from you." Memory Will shot forward, grabbing the iron bars and shaking them. 

"I'm not giving you what you want!" he yelled. "I'm not going to tell you where it is!" Although Jem couldn't see Lupus' face, he could tell that he was amused.

"I see you've given up your act of being in the unknown," he said dryly. He clicked his fingers and Will yelled out, releasing the bars and tumbling on the cold, stone floor. He was gasping, holding out his shaking hands. 

They were burnt. 

"Those will get a lot worse if you continue to talk to me like that," Lupus said. Will raised his head slowly, glaring at Lupus. 

"You can do what you want with me," he spat. "I'm not going to tell you anything. Jem will find me, and when he does, you'll be sorry." Lupus laughed manically, throwing his head back.

"You still think that your parabatai is going to find you?" he chuckled. "After two weeks?" He suddenly shot forwards, dissipating into black smoke to get through the bars. The smoke surrounded Will who crouched on his knees, covering his ears. 

"He's not coming for you, Mr Herondale," Lupus hissed. His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "He's not ever coming for you. You're all alone. You've always been alone and you'll always be alone. Your parabatai can't find you. No one can find you. You'll spend the rest of your days rotting in this cell."

"Leave me alone!" Will whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"The girl you love will be taken by the Magister, bound for a life of servitude and murder."

"No, you're wrong," Will gasped. "Jem would never let that happen."

"Oh really? But what if he's dead? Your parabatai will die a slow and painful death, completely and utterly alone despite your promise that you'll be there with him. He'll die in agony."

"You're lying!" he shouted.

"The entire Institute, the family you love so much, will be slaughtered by the automatons. They'll wonder where you went, what happened to you, but they'll ultimately know that if you had been there, you could have stopped it.

"It'll be all your fault.

"All.

"Your.

"Fault."

"Shut up!" Will screamed, his face turning scarlet. "Get out of my head! Just shut up and GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Lupus materialised again, grabbing Will's shirt and throwing him against the bars, holding him there. Will cried out as a sizzling was heard. The bars were burning him through his clothes.

"You want me to get out of your head?" Lupus asked. "Then tell me where the book is!"

"No!" Will cried. Lupus growled but nodded. Two more men wearing grey wolf masks appeared from the darkness. Between them, they carried heavy, black chains. Will started struggling as they unlocked the cell door, dragging the chains inside.

"No!" he gasped, trying to break out of Lupus' grip. "No, please, not again!" The two men came forwards, clamping shackles around Will's wrists. He cried out as soon as the metal touched his skin. Jem could see the steam and the blood. 

"If you won't willingly tell me where the book is," Lupus said, releasing Will who slumped to the ground, blood staining his tattered gear again from the wound on his back. "Then I'll burn it out of you."

Two hooks were lowered from the ceiling and the two men hooked the chains to them. Then they started to raise, slowly lifting Will up. Jem realised that this was exactly what Will was describing before. 

Jem looked back to the real Will only to find that he wasn't there. He had completely disappeared. 

"Jem!" Someone shouted. He recognised the voice of Magnus. "Jem, wake up!" The room went white, a roaring wind drowning out Will's screams. "Come back, Jem! Come back!"

***

Jem shot upright, gasping for breath. Magnus was crouched next to him looking very concerned. He was holding a candle in his hand which was burnt out. "What happened?" Jem asked. "How long were we out?"

"A few hours," Magnus replied. 

"It felt like minutes," Jem whispered, running his hands through his silver hair. "God, I don't think we should do that again."

"Jem," Magnus said. "Listen to me carefully and don't panic." Jem looked up, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What is it?" he asked. "What happened?"

"It seems that this is more complicated than it looks," Magnus said. "Will hasn't just lost his memories. They're being oppressed from him. Right now, you're lucky to be awake."

"I don't understand," Jem said. 

"If I had known before I wouldn't have sent you in," Magnus muttered.

"Magnus, tell me what's wrong with Will," Jem demanded.

"I can't bring him back," Magnus said. "He's trapped inside his own mind, and I know the reason why."


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem and Magnus discover the reason behind Will's oppressed memories. Meanwhile, Will receives a visitor in his mind - a very old friend from a very different world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For part of this chapter I have added an OC from my TID fanfic 'Cursed'. This is available on Wattpad and will be available on AO3 soon. If you are confused, you can read 'Cursed' but the basic summary is Grace is Jem's sister.

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

"Hold him down!" Magnus shouted at Jem, trying to pin down Will's thrashing body on the living room table. 

"I'm trying!" Jem yelled back, grabbing Will's arms and gripping them tightly. He saw that blood was leaking through the bandages around his wrists again. The gash on in his head had also reopened, the blood trickling down his face.

"What's happening to him!?" Jem cried.

"The demon in his head is fighting against my magic," Magnus muttered, placing his hands against Will's temples. Jem's heart skipped a beat, his blood running cold.

"A demon?" He said slowly. "In his head?"

"Yes, I established that," Magnus said. "Keep him still!" Jem tightened his grip on his parabatai, pinning down his shoulders. Magnus murmured a few words and Will went still, his chest moving up and down rapidly. Both Magnus and Jem released Will, backing away.

"You have to tell me everything," Jem said to the warlock. "You have to tell me everything right now." Magnus looked at Jem and ran a hand through his glittery hair.

"I had a suspicion when Will first explained his memory loss to me," Magnus said slowly. "But I dismissed it. I didn't think it was possible. It was such an old technique." 

"What technique?" Jem demanded. 

"Before the accords, some faeries would kidnap Shadowhunters and remove a few memories just for a joke," Magnus explained. "It wasn't anything too serious, nothing that the Clave couldn't handle. But then a warlock called Arthur Bates got involved." He hesitated, taking a breath. 

"Bates had never really liked Shadowhunters. When he heard of what the faeries were doing, he jumped on the idea, developing it."

"How did he develop it?" Jem asked. 

"By wiping a Shadowhunter's entire memory," Magnus said. "He created a demon of his own, a qui furabatur memoriae demon." 

Jem took a sharp intake of breath. He remembered studying that particular demon a few years ago. They were rare; one would appear once every century, but when they did appear, they caused a lot of damage.

"The qui furabatur memoriae can invade a person's mind. Their thoughts, their dreams, their memories are all under it's control. Will's memories are being oppressed by the demon."   
Jem swallowed hard, looking at Will worriedly.

"So you're telling me that this warlock, Bates, put a demon in my parabatai's head?" He asked. "Is it Bates that we're looking for?"

"Bates was killed years ago," Magnus said, shaking his head. "But it seems that his technique of torturing Shadowhunter's hasn't. So yes, there is a demon in Will's head."

"That's why whenever we tried to access his memories, it always seemed to cause him pain," Jem whispered, brushing the bandages that were wrapped around Will's wrists. "The headaches, the dizziness, the brands and the gash on his head....they're all connected to that demon doing everything it can to block his memories."

Everything seemed to click into place for Jem. 

That first night when Cecily had exploded in front of Will and he had run out, throwing up on the steps. 

When the Silent Brothers had shifted through Will's mind, making him collapse when it became too much. Didn't the Brothers say that something was fighting them?

And just now when they tried to find out what happened to Will by going into his mind. The brands and the gash reopened. Everything just suddenly made sense.

The only thing that was missing was the identity of Will's kidnapper.

"What do we do?" Jem asked. "How do we get it out?"

"Painfully," Magnus answered gravely. "Very painfully." Jem ran his hands through his hair, noticing that they were shaking slightly. Magnus watched him carefully as Jem stared at his trembling hands.

"It seems that Will's condition is having an effect on you as well," he said. "The parabatai bond can sometimes be too strong." Jem looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"What's happening to us?" He whispered. 

"That's what I'm here to figure out," Magnus replied. He gently took Jem's arm and guided him to a high backed chair, sitting him down. "You need rest. You've already been strained enough. I will do what I can to bring Will back." Jem gripped his arm. 

"I need to tell you what we saw," he said. "We saw the bronze masked man again. He was asking Will about a book. He wanted it for some reason."

"There are many powerful books in the Shadow world," Magnus said.

"He didn't say which," Jem replied. "But, Magnus, the bars of Will's cell, the shackles, they burned him the moment Will touched them. They weren't even heated." Magnus looked up sharply, moving to hold Jem's shoulders.

"Jem, you have to be clear with me," he said seriously. "Were the bars and shackles made of a black, iron-like metal?" Jem nodded.

"Yes," he said. "How did you know?"

"Because I know what it is," Magnus replied, standing up and looking at Will's sleeping figure. 

"Demon metal."

-*-*-*-*- Tessa -*-*-*-*-

As soon as Tessa arrived back at the Institute, she instantly asked Cyril to summon Charlotte and the others to the drawing room. She hurried down the corridor, not even bothering to take off her hat and gloves.

"Tessa?" It was Charlotte running up behind her. "Tessa, what on Earth is the matter? Is it Jem and Will? Are they alright?"

"Jem was ill but he is fine now," Tessa replied, walking quickly with Charlotte to the drawing room. "Magnus had an idea to try and help Will find his memories. Jem asked me to come back here and talk to Gideon about what his brother told him." Charlotte stopped short, standing in the middle of the corridor and staring at Tessa. 

"I-I didn't get the chance to tell you," she stammered. "You left to go to Jem so quickly that there wasn't time..." Tessa's mouth parted slightly. 

"What...what's happened?" she asked. Charlotte had a few tears in her eyes.

"Gideon...Gideon didn't come back from his meeting with Gabriel," she whispered. "He's missing. He disappeared just like Will did."

-*-*-*-*- Will -*-*-*-*-

Floating about in one's memory wasn't a pleasant experience. Will thought that he might have been able to grasp onto a few, to really remember them as he had lived them. But they just floated past him, slipping through his fingers like everything else. 

"Will," a voice called out. It was a female voice, soft and gentle. He didn't recognise it, but for some reason it comforted him. "Focus, Will. Focus on my voice." So he did as he was told, pushing his way through the blackness towards that voice. 

A light blossomed just ahead of him. It was small at first like a distant star, but it soon grew in size and strength, blinding Will. He raised his arm to shield himself from the light-

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in his bedroom in the Institute. He recognised all his books that were piled up on the floor. His clothes were bursting from the wardrobe to his right. The top window was open like he had left it. 

But what wasn't in his place was the dark haired girl standing with her back to him. 

"It took me a little while to find you, Will," she said, not turning to face him. "You had to make it difficult for me, didn't you? But I found you, like I always have."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Will asked. "I-I've been having some trouble with my memory recently so you'll have to remind me."

"That's fine," she replied. "You wouldn't know me anyway. I'm not from this timeline so there would be no reason for you to know me. But allow me to introduce myself." She finally turned around, holding out her hand for Will to shake. 

"Grace Emma Carstairs," she said. Will tentatively took her hand.

"Did you say Carstairs?" he asked. "Like-like Jem Carstairs?" Grace smiled softly. 

"Yes," she said. "In another world, another timeline, I am his twin sister. But that's not for you to worry about. It's not something that you need to know." Will was still trying to wrap his head around the whole timeline thing, but let it slide just for the moment. 

"So, if you are Grace Carstairs from a different world," he said slowly. "Then what on Earth are you doing here?" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Even here you are still right to the point," she chuckled. "The answer to that question, Will, is you." He raised an eyebrow, hoping for her to explain. 

"I made a promise many years ago that I would always look out for and protect the Herondale line," she said. "And that meant in other worlds too. So, here I am, trying to figure out how to get you out of this mess." Will blinked at her. 

"I take it that I get into trouble often then," he said slowly. Grace laughed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You could say that," she said. "But back to my point, I have a way to help you. However it does require some work on your part."

"I'll do it," Will replied. "Anything."

"You know of Mortmain, right?" she asked. Will nodded in reply. "Well, his parents were good friends with the warlock Bates. There may be something in the Silent Brother's archives about their friendship. The Shades worked with Bates to perfect his technique of memory stealing. It all comes back to Mortmain in the end."

"So if we can work out what the Shades told Bates, then we may be able to figure out the rest," Will finished. Grace smiled, her eyes sparkling. 

"Exactly," she said. She turned away from Will, walking to the window. "I have to go now. I've said what I came to say; it's up to you now."

"Wait," Will said. "There's one more thing I need to ask you." She hesitated, waiting for Will to speak. "In your world, are Jem and I as close as he says we are here? Was I brave enough to do anything for him?"

"Of course," Grace said softly. "There never was a parabatai pair closer than you two were. You were willing to die for each other. You still are." Will let out a breath that he didn't even realise he was holding. 

"Thank you," he said. "I know that I'm not the Will you know, but thank you." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"William Herondale saying thank you," she joked. "I thought I'd never see the day." Grace raised her hand and clicked her fingers. With a flash of light, she was gone.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is summoned to the Institute to find his brother is missing. Determined to find him, Gabriel leaves only to be captured himself.
> 
> But he's not the only one...

-*-*-*-*- Gabriel -*-*-*-*-

"What do you mean my brother is missing?!" Gabriel roared, leaping from his chair and glaring at everyone in the Institute. Charlotte had summoned him here an hour ago and, as she was the Head of the Institute, Gabriel couldn't decline, as much as he wanted to. He wasn't sure of the reasons for his summoning. He had thought it was probably some attempt by Charlotte to appeal to his heart and bring him to the Institute only to weaken his father. 

But he never expected to hear that Gideon had disappeared.

"He never returned from meeting you," Charlotte said gently. 

"But that was yesterday!" Gabriel cried. "You mean he's been missing for twenty-four hours and you think only now to tell me!" He ran his hands through his hair, his breathing harsh and rapid. 

God, this was all his fault. He should have been nicer to Gideon and not pushed him away. He should have made sure that he got home safely. He should have known that something like this was going to happen.

"Mr Lightwood, please calm down," Miss Herondale said to him from her chair. If it were any other day, Gabriel would have been fascinated by her midnight blue eyes, but right then his mind was on other things. "We are going to find your brother, just like how we found Will. We are going to save him."

"Yes, but Will lost his memory and had been tortured by the time we found him..." Henry pointed out. Everyone including Gabriel glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something again but one stern look from Charlotte made him fall silent. 

"So, what are you going to do?" Gabriel asked Charlotte. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I think the more appropriate question is: what are we going to do?" she said. "He is your brother. I assume you are going to help the search." Gabriel looked at her angrily.

"Of course I'm going to help," he retorted. "But my brother was under your care in the Institute. His disappearance is your responsibility. And you wonder why my father thinks you are a terrible Head of the London Institute."

"Mr Lightwood!" Miss Gray gasped but Gabriel wasn't listening. He stood from his seat, glaring at them all one last time before marching from the room and into the corridor. 

He couldn't believe that Gideon was just gone. His brother was one of the strongest Shadowhunters he knew, much stronger than Herondale. He wouldn't have been taken easily. So who took him and why? Where was his brother now? What were they doing to him?

He reached the Great Doors and he stormed outside into the courtyard. This was ridiculous, stupid even. He was getting himself all worked up when he should be out there looking for Gideon. Where was he going to start? The park, yes. That was where Gideon was last seen so that would be where he'd look for clues-

Thunk!

Gabriel cried out, clutching his arm with the black arrow protruding from it. It sizzled and burned his flesh like fire. Falling to his knees, he snapped the shaft of the arrow with a scream, throwing it into the road. The actual arrow head was still buried in his flesh but he couldn't pull it out without tearing out more of his arm.

Where the hell did it come from?

He looked down the road and blanched in fear. There, just standing calmly at the end of the road, was a group of five men all wearing iron wolf masks. Gabriel scrambled to his feet, reaching with his good arm for the seraph blade that hung from his belt. But before he could say an angel's name, the men had surrounded him, their arrows aiming right for his heart. 

"Gabriel Lightwood," one said, his voice monotone. "We are to take you to our master."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Gabriel shouted, trying to ignore the searing pain in his arm. He had never been in this much pain before. "Did you take my brother? Where is he?"

"Come with us willingly or face the consequences," a second man said. 

"What consequences?" he asked. "Who are you? Who is your master?" But they didn't answer him. Instead, all five of them reached out and grabbed Gabriel. Before he could even yell for help, they dissolved into black smoke, taking him with them.

-*-*-*-*- Cecily -*-*-*-*-

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse," Cecily said. "So what do we do now?" Charlotte looked up at her from her hands.

"We search for Gideon," she said. "I'll set up patrol schedules but no one is to leave the Institute alone. It is clear now that Will isn't the only Shadowhunter that this person is willing to kidnap. Do you all understand me?" Cecily nodded. 

The last couple of days had already been hard enough with Will not speaking to her. She knew that it was her own fault. She had made him feel uncomfortable that night at dinner but she couldn't help herself. The boy in front of her looked so much like her brother; she just couldn't believe that he didn't remember her. 

She knew her mistake now. 

"Perhaps someone should go after Gabriel?" Tessa said suddenly. "He shouldn't be alone, especially with another kidnapping."

"I'll go," Cecily volunteered, eager to help so she may be forgiven for her mistake earlier. "He doesn't know me or have any reason to hate me. Perhaps it is best that I do it." Charlotte nodded.

"I'll come with you," Tessa said. "You may need some support." Cecily nodded gratefully and the two girls took their leave. They were quiet as they travelled down the corridors of the Institute. Cecily knew that Tessa was still a little cold with her about Will. To be honest, she didn't blame her. 

"I just wanted to apologise for my conduct the other night," she said, breaking the silence. "I was wrong to force Will to try and remember. You warned me, but I didn't listen." Tessa smiled softly. 

"That is quite all right, Cecily," she said. "He is your brother so I know it must be hard. But perhaps you should speak to Will about this when he returns from Magnus'. I think he would want to speak to you." Cecily smiled and nodded. She felt as if part of the weight on her chest had been lifted. She'd just have to make it up to Will now. 

They reached the Great Doors and they pushed them open, walking down the steps and into the courtyard. 

"It seems that he has already left," Tessa sighed. "I do hope he is alright." But Cecily wasn't listening. She strode to the gates, crouching down on the cobblestones. Reaching out, she brushed her fingers over the splatter of blood on the path, scrunching up her eyebrows in concentration. 

"Is that blood?" Tessa asked from over her shoulder. 

"Yes," Cecily said. "And it's fresh." She turned to look at Tessa who had the look of fear on her face. She brought her hand to her mouth. 

"Gabriel," she whispered. "We have to get inside. We have to get back inside now!" Cecily straightened up but a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream but a cloth her pressed out her mouth. 

The last thing she saw was Tessa struggling to fight off a man with a iron wolf mask before she blacked out.

-*-*-*-*- Jem -*-*-*-*-

When Jem woke up, Will was still asleep on the table in front of him. He looked mostly peaceful for the moment, but Jem had seen what had happened to him. He knew that Will wasn't calm. Jem took a deep breath then stood from the chair, massaging the crick in his neck. 

Magnus didn't seem to be there at the moment. Perhaps he was trying to figure out how Lupus got hold of demon metal. Jem didn't know a lot about it, but he had heard stories, rumours that were whispered throughout the Shadowhunter world. 

Nephilm could fall to any weapon, but demon metal was what they feared the most. From what Jem knew, it literally burned Shadowhunter's just by touching their skin. A wound from demon metal didn't heal easily and there would always be scars. 

Going over to Will, Jem checked over him before heading to the door. A note was pinned to it and he tore it off, reading Magnus' neat writing. 

Jem,

Gone to get some ingredients. Should be back by five o'clock. Watch over Will until I get back.

Magnus.

Jem folded the note and put it in his pocket, running his hand through his hair. He still didn't feel that well, perhaps because Will wasn't well either. Jem could literally feel his pain pulsing through his parabatai rune. In fact, his head was swimming too.

He opened the door and slowly made his way down the corridor to the front door. Opening it, he stepped outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Will was right; the air did help clear your head. 

"James Carstairs," a voice suddenly said. Jem looked up sharply to see a group of five men dressed in black, just standing in front of him. They held bows and arrows in their hands and all wore iron wolf masks.

"Who are you?" Jem asked. "What do you want?"

"You," the first one said. "Our master wants you." Jem took an involuntary step back but two of the men dissolved into black smoke, appearing again behind him. They had now surrounded him. 

"Your parabatai has something our master wants," a second man said. "And you will be our way of convincing him." Jem gasped but before he could move, the wolf men grabbed him and they dissolved into smoke.


End file.
